


on the road

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 公路旅行





	1. Why don't u come over?

 

 

 

他以为那是很普通的一个邀约，就是和朋友一起来段旅行什么的。只不过差別在邀他的人一点也不普通。

Tony说：趁我去上大学前陪我来一趟短程旅行吧。  
大他一个年级的学长在某个课与课间的空档霸占他前面同学的位置，向后仰躺在他正阅读的书上。还不安分的做了个伸懒腰的动作，舒张着身体伸长手拿掉他那副装饰用的圆框眼镜，扯著他额前卷翘的一绺头发，任性又强势地要他将注意力放回自己身上。  
旁边有人走过去，见怪不怪的跟不属于这个班级的Tony打招呼。Tony懒洋洋的对那人说了声嗨  
(又来找Peter了啊？是啊让他答应跟我约会。）

他的班级早习惯Tony来班上找Peter的这件事。  
Tony总是有一堆合理与不合理的理由，例如他们社团的研究日志又被指导老师给退回来必须重写，那得写好多字他懒得写；上次去外校比赛的车马费需要填写经费申请单他不会；又或者是最简单的肚子饿了没人陪他去食堂吃东西．他很寂寞吃不香喝不好。  
起初大家还群起起哄，让学长应该要勇敢踏出深柜，他尴尬的不得了，急急忙忙要大家不要这样。  
Tony是他很崇拜的学长，可以说是为了Tony他才选择就读这所横跨半个城区每天至少要坐近一小时地铁并转乘公车的学校。同学们这样起哄万一Tony心里不舒服有了疙瘩，不愿意再跟自己有来往该怎么办呢？他知道校园八卦的厉害，假的都能说的似模似样风生水起。  
没想到Tony挑高眉毛，环顾那些将他们围在中间的人，最后视线落在他脸上。他带着恳求的目光与Tony交会，期期艾艾的说这都是同学们的玩笑学长大人有大量不要当真跟他们计较了。  
Tony朝他扯开一个微笑。他知道这是Tony不以为然的意思，他当然知道了，每次他有什么题目苦思多时无果或研究遇到瓶颈，Tony就会扯他的头发，让他別把脸皱得像团被揉烂的卫生纸团，带着这样的笑为他轻松解决难题。这次也不例外。  
Tony踩上他原先坐的椅子，夸张地张开双手说你们可真是消息不灵通啊孩子们，连我的司机都知道我在学校里的花边新闻了，就只有你们这些小菜虫还在原地打转。我，Tony Stark，你们就去打听看看我现在的女朋友排到哪个字母开头了吧！  
教室里爆出响亮的欢呼与笑声，跳下椅子的Tony揉揉他的头，让他別在意这种小事。

嘿kid，你在发什么呆？我在问你话呢！  
你是说什么样的旅行？我好像没办护照，没办法出国的，而且我也没钱⋯⋯  
Nop。没有飞机也没有邮轮，我们完全不用跨越国界线。Tony把眼镜掛到Peter头上，这样让他看起来就像头上忽然冒出两只小小的熊耳朵，Tony心不在焉地说：我爸给了我一台休旅车，我们俩就开那台车上路。  
你、你是说就我们两个？  
Tony被他结巴的样子逗笑：是啊，一台休旅车就多大的空间，你想塞几个人进去？  
我以为你会约上Banner学长他们？他指的是跟Tony同年级，平常也经常玩在一块儿的那群人。  
Bruce还在犹豫要去哪间大学，像只挖不到蜜的暴躁维尼熊，谁烦他谁倒楣。Thor忙着跟他爸哀求给学校塞钱好让他跟他弟上同一所大学。Steve和James每年这时候固定会去孤儿院跟医院做志工。女孩们自己早就计画了购物之旅，相信我你不会想去的——所以，就我们两个，这很清楚了不是吗？  
呃，你女朋友？  
Tony被他这句话噎得几秒钟说不出话，只能朝他甩翻一个大白眼。  
你哪只眼看过我带女朋友给你介绍过了？  
⋯⋯噢！  
噢的意思是我知道了还是我答应跟你去旅行了？  
Both。  
他咧开嘴笑，可能从颊边不明显的笑涡冒出满满傻气，这样他也不在意。因为Tony也跟著他笑了。

 

 

 


	2. checklist

 

 

 

Peter的期末报告都交得差不多，剩余考科在Tony例行性的强行突发指导下，也没什么好烦恼的，现在只等老师们上传完学期总结分数，他（还有Tony最后一个高中）的暑假就要正式宣告开始了。

为了Tony的邀约，首先他得向打工的地方请假，但被老板问起什么时候要请假、还有要请多长时间，Peter的脑袋忽然卡了壳嘴巴张开却蹦不出个字来。糟糕，Tony只跟他说要出去旅行，时间地点等等他什么都没问！Tony也什么都没跟他说！Peter在心里对显然什么都没计画的Tony发出对方根本听不到的哀号，脸上却只能挂着他招牌的靦腆羞涩的笑容，希望尽快把这个令人尴尬的时刻蒙混过去。  
好不容易逮到打工空档躲在休息间掏出手机，Peter点开通讯软体手速飞快，一眨眼就把整个讯息输入的空间给填满。  
【HEY！Tony！有关你上次问我的旅行打算什么时候去？大概要去几天？我们的目的地是哪？还有我需要準备什么吗？这些你全都没跟我说哇，你确定只有我们两个去真的没问题吗！】

一直到他吃完三明治不得不收起手机準备继续工作的时候，手机才发出讯息通知声。  
Peter打开萤幕锁，发现是Tony发来的一条语音，那边的背景音有点吵，Peter把音量调大声了点才听清楚：【我还以为你忘了有这件事。等等我去你店里等你下班，然后我们回你家讨论。】  
他好像还听见了Thor的吆喝声跟摔酒杯的声音。Peter猜他们大概又在哪开派对。  
Tony和他的朋友总有很多名目可以用来当派对主题，像是九月开学厌世季、六月新娘不是我、二月不携伴才准入内、十二月圣诞老太太打赤膊等诸如此类Peter听起来很怪的主题，偏偏整个校园都以接到这些派对的邀请为荣。  
Tony不是每次都邀请他。因为Peter忙着打工，赚学费帮忙May分担家计或者赚自己的零用钱去买想要的东西，以致於他能挤出时间和Tony进行社团活动已经是他唯一的休閒时间了。Peter去那些派对也不知道要做什么，Tony还三令五申他的饮料都被放在冰箱（胡萝卜汁、柳橙汁或葡萄汁等等，那些瓶子甚至被贴上标注『PP ONLY』的红色警告标签），绝对不准碰长条桌上的香槟或鸡尾酒。他坐在角落吃点东西填饱肚子就开始想邀请他来的人现在在哪，但他也不用刻意去寻找，最热闹的中心点一定是Tony与他的朋友们。那个时候Peter会留在他隐蔽的位置上，那让他安心。他不是很喜欢太多人的地方，只是那里Tony总在那里。通常在派对结束前Peter就会先走了，那时候派对上的游戏活动正要到尾声，气氛骤然变调，参加者们会与看对眼的对象做出比亲吻拥抱还要肆无忌惮的动作，Peter不太想看到Tony也那样做。他是为了Tony才答应来派对，时间宝贵，而他不想看见任何会让自己难过的画面。

Peter掏出手机回覆Tony：【好的。p.s. 如果有喝酒就不要开车！！】然后急忙系上围裙去外场了。

下班前一小时Peter在店里看见Tony坐在角落，慢条斯理地切开面前的巧克力香蕉千层。他钻进吧台里让咖啡师给他一个位置煮热可可，然而在走近Tony附近闻到浓烈酒味后果断转身，让咖啡师换上一杯浓到极致的浓缩咖啡——外加三分之一个瓶盖的当日现榨莱姆汁。咖啡师的新作正愁没有试喝员。  
他把那杯新作端给没有抬头看靠桌服务生的Tony。本店打烊前的特別服务，希望您能喜欢，Mr. Stark。Tony因他这句话抬头，露出有些茫然的微笑。大约是喝高了，Peter还算是熟悉那样的笑容。他在派对吃饱喝足之际，Tony总是有办法甩开那一群点缀在后的小尾巴，只身找到他。用的就是这样的笑容对他说，你怎么来了派对还有办法躲在角落不出声，跟派对主人打招呼我以为是社交常识？  
那我大概是孤陋寡闻的社交障碍人士吧。Peter一边嘀咕一边握住Tony朝他伸来的手从藏身处站起来。他企图在吵杂的音乐声与人声中跟Tony说我不适合这里。但Tony只是拉着他一次又一次向他的朋友们介绍：这位是他的小朋友Peter Parker。

你喝了酒还开车？我不是有发讯息跟你说如果喝酒就不要开车来了吗？  
你根本没回我！  
Peter被Tony指责的有些恼怒。喝了酒就不该碰方向盘难道就不是一个行车常识吗！就这样的人还要约他一起开车旅行！而且他明明有发简讯提醒了！然后他看见Tony因为情绪激动而有些起雾的双眼，忽然就吞下了那些指责。  
这样很危险，我以为你知道的。而且我往后也得担心你是否会做出跟今天一样的事。他努力想跟一个醉鬼讲道理，但眼角余光瞄到咖啡师给他打的手势。Peter不得不丟下一句等我下班后再说就离开Tony对面的位置。  
等他做完最后的清洁工作并跟先走一步的咖啡师道別后，Tony早就趴在那张桌子上睡着了。他的单车肯定是没办法载上睡得像摊泥一样的Tony，看来只能打车回去了。Peter掏出手机想从杂乱桌面找出不常用的Lyft，给他俩叫台最便宜的车。一只手突然横过Peter视线拿走他手机。  
嘿！你吓到我了Tony！  
My fault——找到了。  
原本应该睡着的人指著屏幕上未发送成功的讯息：你看你真的没跟我说。  
Peter不知道自己该先抢回手机，还是回击Tony有没有酒驾根本不是自己有没有发讯息提醒他的问题。  
而且我也没酒驾。Tony将手机放回他手里，顺便往Peter脸上吹了一口气：没有酒味没有烟味，咖啡的苦味还掺了一点酸涩的莱姆香气。  
他们只是玩得太开心把酒洒到我身上而已。噢还有，你端的那杯特调咖啡效果挺好的，出发前记得让他给我们煮一大壺带上路。

Peter直到坐上副驾都还有点担心，他看着Tony发动引擎，放手剎车，这些动作都看起来很标準，但他就是有点担心，这让Tony在从P档推进成D档前，干脆下车走到Peter那侧帮他打开车门。  
我记得你有学习驾照吧？现在车很少，刚好能让你试着开开看。Peter瞪大眼睛，其实他那张驾照还是Tony拉着他去考的，统共没开上路几次，毕竟May没有车，他们不是仰赖地铁与单车就是步行，他仅有的几次驾驶经验全是Tony心血来潮把他塞进驾驶座的结果，就像现在这样，Tony说別害怕啊就当给你行前预习了，总不可能我们出去玩那么多天你全程都要让我开吧，啊？  
得亏路上车少到不行，连夜间巡逻的警车车尾灯都没看见，纵然如此Peter还是开的背与后脑勺都狂冒冷汗，明明是条直路他也开得歪歪扭扭，Tony在翻了不知第几个白眼后，没好气地要他別开得像个酒鬼一样，免得等等警察路过就要把他俩拦下来临检。  
我已经很努力要开成一条直线了！  
放松你的手，別把方向盘给掐死！你只要把握住就好了，轻轻搭上它，就像我这样。Tony覆上Peter的右手背，食指随着车里播放的音乐敲着节奏。这倒是有效地稳住蛇行前进的车体，至少他们现在看起来像是个老先生开的特慢车而不是危险驾驶。虽然到Peter家楼下还是把驾驶座还给Tony才顺利将车停进路边停车格里。

May没有等门的习惯，她总是一大早就得起来準备工作，非假日以外的时间几乎只能在早上与Peter碰面，所以她坚持每晚在餐桌上留份消夜给打工回来的Peter。Tony不常来Peter家，经过餐桌看了字条只知道那是May为Peter做的就顺手拿进Peter房间，Peter去冲澡的时候他有点饿就把那份看起来像是卷饼的东西拿起来咬了一口。  
答应我好好磨练你的厨艺不然我们就得饿死在路上——Peter正拿毛巾擦干头发走进房就收到Tony压低声音特別严肃地向他发出攸关生死的警告，然后顺着Tony的视线看向May的爱心消夜。  
Hmm……其实也没这么糟吧？我是说，呃，好处是你会变得不挑食？  
这跟挑不挑食无关，我认为人应该有趋利避害的本能。  
Peter耸耸肩，準备消灭Tony咬了一角的卷饼，这才看到旁边放了份字迹潦草的笔记，或者说是……  
Tony，这是你做的行程计画表吗？  
被点名的人正在Peter房间里搜刮著每一个可能窝藏零食的角落，随便挥挥手就当作回答。Peter配著卷饼翻看起那份计画书。  
或许Tony擅长举办派对，但显然他并不擅长做这种一日以上的行程规画，上头只随性列上要去的地点，配上简略的手绘地图与方位，还有标记要走哪条州际公路，但没写到更详细一点的例如途中有什么景点可逗留、每个点之间的距离，哪边有加油站，他们该在何处落脚那边又有没有露营区或旅馆，毕竟他们可不能随便停在路边过夜，这可是会让他们提早被警察结束这趟旅行的。Peter又翻了几页，注意到Tony似乎想要环州半圈，先沿着海岸线往南开再转往东边，到达与他们所在城市相对方位的另一个大城市后，再进入内陆沿着一条州际公路折返。那条州际公路Peter有点印象，他掏出手机要照着Tony标记的州际公路号码查询，叼著巧克力棒的Tony凑过来按掉他的萤幕。  
那条路別名叫做寂寞公路，几乎一进入那条路的范围就没有任何电信讯号了。  
你确定要走那条路？万一我们遇上像Wolf Creek那样的…？Peter有点迟疑地问他。其实他倒不是害怕那种公路恐怖片的情节，只是Tony一直表现得像个没4G讯号光靠3G就要崩溃的网路上瘾者（Peter见识过Tony如何仰赖网路与他的虚拟系统连线好处理各种生活琐事），他实在不太想面对有可能因此引发焦虑症的旅伴，即使那个旅伴是Tony。  
那条路上有个国家公园，天气好的话或许能在那偷偷过一夜等银河出现。之前看天文记录片的时候，你不是就说挺想看一次银河的吗？  
但是……Peter实在不想把他拒绝面对焦虑症旅伴的大实话说出来。  
Tony捏他脸颊一把：我知道你在想什么。那段路可以让我来开，这样没讯号也无所谓。

他们用了超过一个晚上的时间去确定旅程上值得逗留的景点，每天的落脚处，哪些小镇上有加油站跟超市可以补给物资，必须準备的野炊用具、两人用帐篷还有两个石油桶，还有最重要的：Peter必须具备的厨艺以及Tony保证不因在荒郊野外没有手机讯号而无法控制脾气。

我怎么觉得还没开始上路，就已经累得像旅行完只想回到自己床上睡觉了。  
Peter有气无力地躺在地上，本来他是想躺床的，但Tony说这样对他太不公平了，Peter的床太小他们没办法一起挤，他们只好一起倒在地上，互扯Peter的被子把头盖住以阻挡那片窗帘根本遮不住的阳光。  
还没开始你怎么能就此设想旅程的终点呢。Tony笑他。

 

 

 


	3. skydive

 

 

 

尽管他们已经完善了Tony用几个派对的时间草拟的旅行计画书，但他们仍没有订下出发的确切日期，因为Peter决定临时抱佛脚，求了店里的厨师在工作空档教他几样简单快速好上手的料理（拜托，不需要这么麻烦好吗？我很好养活的，你给我几块甜甜圈就——Tony你忘记上次牙龈发炎打了消炎针之后医生说什么吗——FINE！不过就是蔬菜而已没甜甜圈我也吃的下去！）  
老板听闻后慷慨地向这对临时的师徒开放厨房所有可用食材与设备，交换条件是Peter必须每天提早一个小时到店里。

Tony听到这件事后的反应是不屑地翻了白眼让他赶紧辞了那工作，不忘一边测试Peter手机里新装的GPS离线地图导航到底能不能用：就是想白坑你一小时的薪水你还那么开心，不如来我家我让厨子教你，而且我家厨子还知道我的口味省得你买食材还得再问我什么吃什么不吃。  
说完后没听见Peter的反驳，Tony有点无所适从地抬头偷觑坐在床上正在折衣服的学弟。Peter微噘起嘴，不是很开心的样子，Tony还算熟悉Peter这个表情。他们认知分歧的时候很多，同一件事可以争论无数次后不了了之，后来Peter干脆闭嘴，他仍保有他的坚持，如果真不能和Tony取得共识那他会选择避开这个分歧点。但仍会用表情让Tony知道他并不同意。  
这个离线地图有几个地方有问题，我回去写个外掛再让你加掛上去应该就行了。Tony把Peter的手机还给他，后者哼出一个短音表示他听见了，接过手机顺手搁在旁边小矮柜上就继续折床上小山一样的衣物。  
Hey kid，你知道我不是那个意思。  
Peter停下动作，门牙将下唇咬出浅浅凹痕，那动作让Tony不赞同地皱眉，用单手捏住Peter脸颊让他放弃咬下唇的动作。Peter就是太喜欢把自己嘴唇啃出一个个小伤口才必须时时谨记补充护唇膏，以免伤口裂成一大口子永远好不了。  
Peter有点生气地让他把手拿开。  
但是在我听起来你就是那个意思！我知道你是出自好意，可是我需要这份薪水，而且老板跟其他人都对我很好，我喜欢这份打工。再说了你知道我做坏浪费过多少食材吗？那些早就超过我早到一个小时累积起来的薪水，但老板完全没有跟我计较这点——我、我只是想让你知道⋯⋯Peter终于抬起头看他，脸上惴惴不安。  
知道什么？我在听你说啊。Tony面无表情地看着他。  
Peter深吸一口气，在Tony看起来随时要生气的情况下他只能一口气说完自己想说的话避免勇气流失。  
Tony，我可以分辨谁是真的对我好，就像你一样。所以能不能请你別再擅自给我身边的人贴标签？每次听你这么说都会让我很难过，好像我是个连这点小事都做不到的人一样。

Tony往方向盘砸了一拳。  
他就不觉得自己说的哪里有错，不懂Peter为什么反应要这么大，讲得好像他是个严苛的完美主义者，专门盯着Peter挑毛病一样——就像是如果谁在我面前说你这不好那不好的，我只会更生气！因为他们根本不知道在我心中你有多好！  
一想到刚刚要离开Peter家前，Peter拉着他的手让他停下脚步听完的最后一句话，胸腔里翻腾的怒气又顿时被弭平。  
Peter难道真的不知道他自己有多厉害吗？老是轻易地左右他的情绪，还对此一无所知，总要用一副可怜兮兮的样子看他。上帝啊Peter根本就是他的克星。  
Tony嚎了一声，忍不住用额头去撞搁在方向盘上的手背，希望能把自己敲得清醒点，不要再被这个Peter Parker给绕着走了。但他知道他没办法。

那天晚上的摩擦像是夏季的水汽，很快就在炎热的阳光底下消失了——或许还有些许是来自苹果卷的加持。  
Tony戴着鸭舌帽坐在咖啡厅一个隐蔽的角落。他能看得到吧台甚至是吧台后开放式厨房的工作台，Peter就在那里打转。他特別讨厌戴鸭舌帽，那看起来一点也不有型，活像个见不得人的狗仔一样——他行事从来没这么遮遮掩掩过！就是喜欢一个同性他也慢悠悠的放着烟雾弹再大大方方靠近——曾几何时还得为了几句话偷摸着来看。  
我能休息一下吗？就十分钟？得到咖啡师的首肯后Peter解下围裙塞在吧台下，从厨房里端出一个点心盘，摆著几颗做成玫瑰形状还带着余温的苹果卷，上头因洒了双倍的肉桂粉与糖粉而飘出一股粘腻甜香。咖啡师对他吹了声口哨结果被背后的厨师狠狠拍了下后脑勺让他乖乖招呼其他客人。Peter不好意思地拿了刀叉，连著苹果卷一起端去某张圆桌上。  
请享用本店的特別招待，Mr. Stark。  
Peter一定是故意的，那种叫法感觉像在叫他爸。Peter知道他最讨厌这样了。Tony拽下那顶丑到不行的鸭舌帽，正想警告Peter不要再那样叫他，嘴里突然被塞进一颗甜甜的、还有些肉桂辛香的点心，嚐到喜欢的甜味让Tony忘记计较Peter早先的冒犯，湿润的苹果片与卷饼皮在他嘴里得到完美融合，这是他喜欢的味道。  
单看Tony边吃边打量还有几颗苹果卷的样子，Peter也用不著问Tony这道玫瑰苹果卷如何了。他撑着下巴，微微弯起眼欣赏Tony如何快速解决嘴里甜点，另一只手也没閒著，又叉起被切成一半的苹果卷送到刚吞咽完的Tony嘴边。  
我先声明，这道苹果卷是不会跟我们上路的。  
为什么？  
盘子被Tony扫空以后，Peter朝Tony张开手掌，展示自己贴满绊创贴的十指：为了学它，我第一次削苹果皮到后来能把一整颗苹果皮削成一长条，现在我再也不想削它们啦——而且我不用你家厨子教也知道你喜欢苹果卷，肉桂双倍对吧。Peter朝他眨眼，得意中带着少见的自信，让Tony一时忘记自己今天来的目的。  
那么伟大的主厨先生，你打算什么时候带着你自己跟我上路呢？假期都要过一半了。  
这几天应该都可以，老板也受不了老是得把我做的东西当三餐解决。Peter害羞地笑了笑。没诚实告诉Tony的是，老板简直是用催命一样连连追问他打算何时才要请假。  
那就后天，我去你家接你。Tony边说边恋恋不舍地看着盘里苹果卷的残渣，正在想要不要捻起来吃掉。Peter看休息时间也差不多到点，就站起来收走被Tony眼神凌迟的点心盘，在Tony正要开口前先一步堵住他的嘴：里面还有几颗有点烤焦的，我去拿给你。

尽管行前已经计画好要带的物品，但直到Tony制止他把整个厨房搬空前Peter觉得他还是少将某样东西塞进Tony那台休旅车宽敞的后座。他们甚至得把后座的座椅放平，才勉强让行李不至於挡到后照镜影响驾驶视线。  
Peter拿着一张列好的清单逐一清点：两个空的汽油桶，平底锅跟雪平锅各一，木锅铲，碗盘刀叉两组，保冷箱，亚超特价时买的两袋五入泡面，调味料，滤水瓶跟水杯，一些应急药品，行动电源跟电源线，May送他的数单相机，个人盥洗用具，衣服，一小盒洗衣粉，晒衣夹跟洗衣网——嘿Tony你的帐篷呢！  
Tony从驾驶座探头让他赶紧上车：忘了跟你说Jar已经订好全部落脚点，都有房间所以我们用不到帐篷。还有提醒你，你再点下去我们要来不及赶上跳伞的预约了。  
Peter听到跳伞两个字就感到一阵晕眩，这让他忘记跟Tony抗议说好这趟旅程他得纯人工进行怎么又偷用他的虚拟系统帮忙，连坐进副驾后Tony给他戴上颜色怪诞的太阳眼镜也没有反抗。Tony吹了声响亮的口哨。  
非常好，他们总算要上路了。

Tony我能不能⋯⋯  
不能。  
你又不知道我要讲什么！  
我当然知道。你不就是反悔不想跳伞吗？但我要提醒你，如果临时取消预约你可是拿不回订金的。  
这也太奸诈了。Peter气闷地把脸颊鼓成一颗气球。  
他们早就说好这趟旅行一切开支都由Tony先支付，再让Peter负责记帐，最后等旅行回来再做结清。所以Peter当然知道跳伞订金是七成，那可是一小笔会让他肉痛的金额，如果真不能拿回来的话干脆按原订计画跳伞还比较值得。但Peter还是有点不甘心，就不该因为自己对Tony大叫而心怀愧疚就答应陪他去跳伞。心软害人！  
Tony才不管Peter话里掺著的恼怒，揉了他头一把，把原本睡乱没时间整理的头发揉得更像团被猫抓散的毛线球。  
真不懂你在怕什么。讲到这次或许能去爬树屋你就特別兴奋，跳伞就怕成这副德性，不都是差不多的活动吗？  
Peter扒拉下头顶那只作乱的手，嘀嘀咕咕地跟他抱怨：才不一样！树屋那儿能有多高，都不及你跳伞高度的十分之一好吗⋯⋯我连飞机都没坐过你就要让我从飞机上跳下去。  
Wow, 你可真是会猜。  
什么？  
到了你就知道了。  
噢Tony我真是爱死你的卖关子了。  
No worries for you, my dear.  
Peter相信May应该能原谅他此时在墨镜后翻的白眼。

跳伞俱乐部算是在郊区一个靠海的小镇，是车上安装的导航系统能使用的范围，大约开了两个小时后他们就看到一间屋顶上架著SKYDIVE字样的鲜红色招牌。  
他们在Tony完成报到并付完尾款后，簽下一张切结书交还给柜台，然后被带去一间小房间，和同一批跳伞的学员们一起观看教学录影带，旁边还有工作人员在现场为他们示范跳伞设备和落地姿势。  
Peter原本还不是太紧张。他从上车知道跳伞是他此行无法逃避的最大挑战后就想暂时逃避现实闭目养神，Tony也好心地放他睡到目的地才把他喊起来，以至於他并没有在第一时间打量环境。一醒来就乖乖跟著Tony下车、照工作人员的指示转来转去，直到穿跳伞设备时，教练要在大腿上扣紧两条固定绑带却不小心绑到接近胯下的位置让他整个人猛地清醒，他才注意到墙壁上挂着的价目表。  
Tony为他们俩订的是最高高度一万四千英呎！这就算了，那一分钟的自由落体时间又是怎么一回事！  
Peter不好在公开场合对Tony尖叫质问——但他真的很想尖叫天啊那是一万四千英呎不是一百四十英呎也不是一千四百英呎——只能憋屈地向Tony用力指著那张价目表。Tony一看他这样就知道他在比什么，给他一个稍安勿躁的手势。  
把Peter拖上前往跳伞定点的交通车后，Tony语气诚恳姿态摆低跟他解释：我当时打电话问的时候他们说平日这项方案最便宜，反正都要跳伞，当然选最便宜又滞空时间最久的才划算啊不是吗？  
Peter咬著唇，大概是已经被一分钟的自由落体时间吓成傻子，找不到地方反驳Tony。坐在飞机上看着小窗外越来越小的屋舍与越来越远的陆地时他开始安慰自己这没什么才一分钟，很快就结束了。  
陪他们跳伞的教练们拿着小摄影机问他们为什么要来跳，Peter指著坐在前面的Tony：他带我来的，我们一起来旅行⋯⋯其实我一点也不想跳伞，这对我来说太高了！我都怀疑Tony、噢就是前面那个跳伞还坚持要自备渐层色护目镜的家伙，不我肯定他是故意的，什么最高的高度最便宜，哪有这种事呢！真的当我是小孩子吗连个带逻辑的解释都不给我！  
张口就是一整串的话，教练完全找不到时间打岔，倒也乐得让他对着镜头说个不停，省得还要提问问题增加影片内容。教练看得出来他很紧张，在他沈默下来的时候，跟他约好跳机前会跟他一起倒数让他有心理準备。Peter朝他感激地笑了下。感谢老天，这教练还挺体贴的。  
在灯号转成黄灯时教练说高度差不多了，开始固定与Peter间的设备。他和教练成了一个连体婴的样子，又像是他背后背了一个人型龟壳、教练前面扛着一个人型大包袱一样。  
灯号转为绿灯后，Peter看见Tony的教练把摄影机固定在手背上，但Tony自己也带了一台，就固定在胸前。那个教练拉开机舱门并且移动到门边，遗憾地宣布今天的天气太好了，他们没有穿过云层的机会，Tony脸上表情很不高兴，这倒是让Peter稍微苦中作乐的开心了几秒钟，他大概猜到Tony是不喜欢像个宝宝似的被人限制住行动才会这么不悅。  
我在下面等你。Tony背对洞开的舱门，对Peter眨了下眼。下一秒Tony的教练就往外跳，Peter有点尴尬地决定当作没听到Tony那声拉长大叫：FUCK DAMN YOU——  
驾驶在前面大喊下一个的时候，教练带他移动到舱门旁，Peter忽然开始真正害怕起来，他哀求地看着教练，问教练他能不能不要跳了他们可以一起飞回原地，教练拍拍他的肩膀露齿一笑。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——Peter眼睛撑到最大，还被过度的刺激感逼出了眼泪，手只记得照教练的指示紧紧抱胸，坠落的速度太快，搭上迎面而来的强风让他几乎不能呼吸，无法吸取氧气的窒息感使他格外清醒，一分钟的时间漫长得有如一生，他连想要移动视线寻找Tony的身影都办不到。直到一股拉力将他往后扯了下，教练才拍拍他的肩膀让他打开双手放轻松，对着镜头说点什么。Peter努力想憋回还掛在眼眶的泪水，但他显然没有成功，因为后来他们一起看彼此的跳伞影片时，Tony看着他大叫Tony Stark you're a jerk!!!!!!的时候笑得跟影片中的他一起流出眼泪。  
教练拉开的大伞让他们慢慢在空中飘荡，Peter看着底下风景，开始觉得其实跳伞也没有他想像中恐怖。教练又拍了拍他肩膀让他抬头看斜上方，Tony不知道为什么被他的教练带着在空中疯狂转圈。Poor you！Peter毫无同情心地大笑，教练也跟著他笑，还大声问他do you wanna give it a try? Peter连忙摇头，跳伞前Tony让他连水都別喝就是怕他吐，要是教练也带着他大转圈他大概会连胆汁都呕出来。

他落地的时候Tony才正被教练大发慈悲的放过，不再转圈而是平稳地下降。他选择坐在离降落区稍远的沙滩上等Tony下来。  
Tony甩脱设备后找到了他。本来要拉他一把，却被制止了。  
我刚刚下来的时候姿势不正确，脚有点痛。Peter皱著脸向Tony解释。  
Tony背对他蹲下：上来吧，等等交通车要来了，我们回去那里再跟他们要冰块给你冰敷一下。像你这样光坐在这等它好是没用的。  
Peter以为像Tony这样的理工天才大概没有锻鍊身体的习惯，背他到一半肯定就会气喘吁吁地把他放下来，或者是脚步摇摇晃晃重心不稳，但Tony牢牢地扛住他，边走边问他刚刚跳伞还好吗，又咬牙切齿感情丰沛的咒骂那个带他大玩空中摩天轮的教练，像背棉花似的直到将他塞进交通车上连大气都不喘一下。  
回到跳伞俱乐部后，Tony找来那里的医疗人员帮他检查脚踝，幸好只是扭了一下，没有太大的伤口，持续冰敷然后休息一个晚上也就够了。  
Peter在俱乐部门口前等Tony把车开来，因为他坚持不再让Tony揹他。载着教练们的车子正好回来，眼尖的他看见刚刚带他的教练下了车，正要跟对方打招呼却在看到对方与另一个正要下车的教练接起吻。那好像是Tony的教练，Peter有点不大确定，因为Tony刚好倒车挡住了那个看来温情脉脉的画面，还绕过来帮他开门扶他上车。  
等他们继续上路后，Tony才提起刚刚那两个接吻的男人。他翻了个白眼：如果不是那样我就要冲上去揍他一拳了那个混帐。  
Peter又想起那个空中摩天轮的画面，大笑的时候太激动，脚撞到置物箱疼得眼泪又给逼了出来。  
Tony面无表情地看着前方说：活该。

旅行的第一个晚上他们在一间由几排平房组成的汽车旅馆住下。  
到的时候柜台已经打烊了，幸好旅馆人员有先发简讯给Tony，告诉他钥匙被放在信箱里而他们住的是最后一排的606号房。虽然内部装潢稍嫌老旧，但还算干净，也没有霉味，还附了一个电动热水壺。挑剔大王这回没有说什么，房间是他（的系统）订的，他们已经远离城市，这里实在没什么好嫌的了。况且他记得后头还有更简陋的房间哩。  
Peter因为扭伤脚不能久站，只简单煮了两碗泡面，上面还盖了几片培根。又酸又辣的口感让Tony吃得有点辛苦，他对于辣的感受还行，但酸就不在他的守备范围。他瞄了一眼Peter正吃得津津有味的样子又想起上回在Peter家吃的卷饼……怕不是给颗柠檬都能吃成苹果的样子吧。  
严格说起来，这间房间是一间浴室、置有两张单人床的臥室，还有客厅与简易厨房的配置，客厅里还摆了一台非常有年代感的映像管电视跟一张三人座沙发。Peter看着那台电视十分感兴趣，结果观察到一半被洗好餐具的Tony赶去浴室洗澡。  
洗完跟我说一声，我扶你出来。Tony朝浴室大喊，然后拿起桌上的目录，除了一台当地电视台外，其他频道例如音乐频道跟电影频道都是需要另外计费的。  
轮到他洗澡的时候，他好像听到什么呻吟声，还以为是不是Peter跌倒又撞到脚了，连忙围了浴巾冲出来——Peter窘迫地问他怎么了，Tony有点疑惑：我以为你跌倒了？  
喔老天你怎么耳朵这么灵，你真的有在洗澡吗。Peter发出怪叫，让Tony快进去洗完澡再出来，这样湿搭搭的吹著空调容易感冒。  
Tony没理他生硬的转移话题，看见他手上拿的遥控器跟腿上那本目录，又看了看他那张红到快要滴出血的脸，翻了个白眼：我不是很在意你看成人频道。但是小声点行吗？  
我、我没有！我只是按错一个按钮，它就跳转到那种频道去了，而且音量还比其他频道大声！  
Tony掏著耳朵表示他什么都没听到。

其实我觉得跳伞还挺有趣的。他们躺在床上，Peter已经有点睡意，他带着有些困觉的鼻音跟Tony说今天的感想。  
嗯哼。  
尤其是看到你的教练还有那种特別玩法的时候。  
晚安明天你开车。Tony翻了身，把背影留给他，决定就此结束这话题，然而Peter并不放过他。  
嘿，你都不知道那时候沙滩上每个人都在为你欢呼。  
然而你在大笑是吧。  
我还为你尖叫啊：噢那是Tony Stark，是我聪明又勇敢的帅气学长！  
少来，在那沙滩上谁认识Tony Stark。Tony还是被他给逗笑。  
我呀。Peter也跟著他笑了起来。

 

 

 

 


	4. winery and lake cave

 

 

 

Peter的生理时钟在六点钟自动把他唤醒。

其实这间屋子的空调系统好得让他整晚没睡好过。  
在室温最低的半夜他忍不住踹开被子，用手机微弱的萤幕光摸索到掛在墙上的遥控器把温度调低，回头看见Tony安稳地睡在床上，原本搅成糊的脑袋忽然就被归回它应该在的位置，重新塑形，然后运转起来。  
他真的和Tony一起出来旅行了。  
Peter不知道为什么自己会突然冒出这个想法。或许是他总觉得并没有离开他们居住的城市太远，Tony的朋友们随时有可能冒出来加入这趟旅行，毕竟Tony那么喜欢呼朋引伴的热闹气氛；但看看Tony开了一整天的车累到现在睡觉还在打鼾，那种只有他们两个的真实感就变得特別强烈，就愿意发自内心去相信Tony说的只有他们俩的那句话。  
Peter钻回自己床上那窝被子里，和他习惯的味道不大一样，有股讨厌的漂白水味钻进鼻子里让他把鼻子给揉得红通通的，而被子粗糙的布料也不像他房间里被洗到起毛球还是一样柔软的被套。但只要探出被子就能看到Tony睡在对面，看一眼就让他感到晕呼呼的。他都要忘了自己不是第一次和Tony过夜，像是他们在Tony家的小研究室里捣鼓到忘记时间、累了直接趴在桌上睡，还有规划行程的那个晚上，他们甚至盖了同一条被子。  
大概是无论和Tony做过多少事，他都抱着这次就是最后一次的想法。这次旅行也是，很有可能他再也不会和Tony有这样的机会，在他的设想中Tony肯定会在大学再一次成为风云人物，他却不一定能追上，或者当他好不容易追上了，Tony身边又有一群人，他不会再受到Tony的邀请，能够进入他的新世界。  
Peter确信自己有丰沛的勇气，那令他顺利找到Tony并且走到现在的局面：在新生训练上找出明显想开小差不带新生玩的Tony，又尾随他翘了新生训练跑到只有Tony一个人的社团，敲门进去后紧张地语无伦次最后被Tony不耐烦地质问你是想加入我的社团吗？才结结巴巴地给出一个答案，Yes我想加入你；答应Tony去参加那些光怪陆离而他格格不入的Party，只因为能在夜晚迷幻的灯光里看到不同面貌的Tony。  
可惜这些鲁莽的成功都无法鼓励他用上所有勇气只为了那个二分之一——看上去机率很高，实则格外容易失败并导致不可逆后果的机会——拒绝或接受。Tony Stark是他唯一望而生怯只得止步在原处的柔软。

Peter再次醒来的时候Tony早就不打鼾了，也不在隔壁那张床上，对于生活作息跟蝙蝠没两样的Tony来说是挺稀奇的。一股烧焦的臭味慢慢从外头渗进房间里，他还以为是哪里失火了，第一个反应是他得赶紧找到Tony，Peter吓得掀开被子跳下床冲出房门，没想到Tony拿着焦到已经看不出涂布层的平底锅，而锅子里头正烧著一团乌漆漆看不出原貌的……  
你要来份煎蛋吗？Tony举高平底锅让他看看里头的东西。  
Peter不知道自己吃了那份应该是煎蛋的东西后自己还能不能继续接下来的旅程，所以他拒绝了那份据说是Tony第一次亲手做的早餐，或者说是那团致癌物。  
你连一口都不愿意试试味道！  
Tony一边切著蛋一边指责Peter的不赏脸，这回真的看得出是颗蛋了，Peter给他煎的，还被指定蛋黄不能熟，要切开微微凝固又有点液态的半熟。Peter胡乱点头敷衍他，打着呵欠把蛋煎到全熟后，又煎了两块培根和用压热机烤好、夹心涂上奶油的小圆面包一起放到盘子里，让抱怨蛋黄已经全熟了的挑嘴旅伴自己来把早餐端走。顺便发现他们带来的一盒蛋只剩下最后一颗，而今天还只是旅程的第二天——没什么的Peter Parker，蛋没了路上经过乡镇再去超市买就好。  
洗漱完出来Peter给自己再弄一份早餐，低头又看见垃圾桶里那团面目全非的黑炭，他不得不深吸一口气，才没将那句你为什么不自己吃一口试试味道奉还给Tony。

他们没在行程表上列明时间，那样会把旅程变得太紧迫，不过Peter坚持要将每个景点间的行车时间列在上头做参考，避免他们白天在某处逗留太久会碰上必须开夜车补回路程，或错过与住宿点check in导致只能露宿野外的风险。  
Peter感觉时间差不多了，赶紧催Tony收拾好自己的东西，準备要退房。  
Tony昨晚睡前说让Peter开车并不是玩笑话，合力把东西搬回车上后他就把钥匙串丟给Peter，自己戴上鸭舌帽跟墨镜钻进副驾驶座，一副準备好要补眠的架势。  
Peter对着仪表板有点不知道该把手摆哪，他连车子都不会发动，而原因只是Tony这台车用的是磁扣感应而不是普遍认知的金属钥匙。被阳光晒得受不了又没冷气供给的Tony终于愿意拉下墨镜问他怎么还不快点发动车子，一问之下才知道他没动作是因为没用过这种磁扣的车钥匙，在这之前Peter会开这台车都是Tony先发动了才让他坐进驾驶座自然没有发动车子的问题。  
呃，Tony，你真的确定要让我开吗？  
我们说好了比较简单的路段给你开啊，你忘了？  
我⋯⋯好吧，那你帮我指路？  
Tony才不管他，把墨镜推回去不耐烦地说哪有什么路好指的，今天要开的路段完全没有岔路，只要一条路直走到底，看到目的地的路标再停下就好了。Peter还想说点什么，但微弱的抗议很快就在Tony亟欲补眠而逐渐堆积起的起床气里一锤定音。

在第三次差点把车开到柏油路外，被Tony机警地抓住方向盘转回车头方向，Peter才发现Tony其实根本没阖过眼，一直在观察他开车的状况。  
你开车不要一直往前靠，开久了会不舒服。Tony让他把车停到路边，先调整好座椅的位置再继续前行。  
习惯开车的人都知道开车前先把座椅调整成自己舒服的姿势，比如把座椅往后边挪腾出空间，距离刚好能不费力的单手握方向盘，或者还加上一些怪癖例如把鞋子蹬掉赤脚踩油门煞车之类的（Tony倒是没这习惯，到现在为止他一直穿着人字拖，除非必要他是不肯穿上袜子换运动鞋的）而新手开车比较容易紧张，出现一些不必要的动作。就拿Peter来说，他非得挺直腰背，想靠方向盘十分近，恨不得一双眼看清挡风玻璃前所有景物变化。这使得他的动作都被驾驶座的狭小空间给侷限住，肢体僵硬，若是突发状况发生的当下就没办法立即做出反应。  
嘿，放松点，像坐沙发一样靠上椅背。我帮你调整一下。  
Tony解开安全带，抓着驾驶座的颈枕杆凑过来替他调整椅背角度。  
Peter因为这个几乎被Tony拥在怀里的姿势僵直身体，甚至能嗅到Tony后颈传来的微微汗味与沐浴乳淡到快要消散的气味，这太近了，近得下一秒他只要抬手就能回拥Tony。他怕这样的距离，怕Tony将他带来的沐浴乳转化成Tony自己的味道令他感到陌生遥远，怕那些不可言说的情绪在此时疯狂滋长，怕他不知道因为上述因素做出什么无法控制的举动。Peter想起半夜他还站在冷气口下浑身发凉，而Tony不过是一个轻易的近乎拥抱的举动就能让他如置火窑。  
好在这场考验并未持续太久，至少在Peter还没踩错油门前，Tony已经放开在他外侧的座椅调整杆跟颈枕杆，拍拍他的额头让他別傻愣著不动，快试试看这样握着方向盘会不会吃力。  
Peter终于长吐出一口气，让Tony以为那是没问题的信号就又倒回去他的座位。  
那就上路吧司机先生，我真的要睡一会儿。我手机里设了闹钟，万一响了我没醒你就把我叫醒，或者如果开累了也把我叫醒换手，不要硬撑，听到没？  
好的，乘客先生。

这条路上没有很多车辆经过，后方偶有来车也都看在Peter特別遵守路边那些摇摇欲坠的速限标志后果断超车，他几乎独佔了这条路，这也让他不会因为后面有车跟著增添无谓的压力。Peter握方向盘的手偶尔还是会偏向路肩，后来知道不能再直接扭头看Tony，於是学会用最大的眼角余光偶尔瞄瞄他，这才让车轮继续在柏油路上平稳地滚动。  
路上的景色跟他坐火车到城郊时看得差不多，没有特別美丽，除了栅栏围起的牧场绿地就是稀疏的树丛，而柏油路像条粗长的黑蟒铺亘在绿地上并持续向前绵延，翻过一个又一个的小坡仍然没有尽头。这样的景象重复多次后Peter便感到无趣，甚至以为自己开在梅比斯环上，是否一直开回原点而不自知。  
Peter不知道自己开了多久，也迟迟没有听到Tony的闹钟声，还怕开音乐提神会让Tony睡不好，於是只有Tony和他的呼吸声在车内规律地交融在一块儿。  
需要指路只是个借口，这种事车里的导航就做得到，只要还没脱离真正讯号贫瘠的范围。Peter只是想让Tony醒著，听听Tony不带重复的牢骚会让车程消逝得快一些。  
好吧，他实在不是个贪心的人，至少Tony在他身边，在他的眼角余光里安静地待着。

车子该加油了。Tony的声音忽然响起来，Peter先是看他真的睁开眼还伸了懒腰，才看到仪表板上的油表显示只剩下两格，导航上显示距离下个加油站还有至少一个小时的路程，大概有点勉强。  
Tony让他把车停在路肩，从后车厢里提著他们出发前準备好的其中一个油桶。虽然他们带了两个油桶，但在经过加油站时只会装满其中一桶，避免在去程发生找不到加油站的意外（漫长公路中有一两个加油站荒废也是正常的）也避免危险，回程他们才会选择将两个油桶都装满，因为那边开一天的车也找不到加油站。  
后照镜中的Tony动作看起来很熟练，甚至不用Peter下车帮扶他，就独自将那桶油全倒进油箱里。末了把油桶丟回后车厢后就打开驾驶座车门，要Peter爬到副驾去。  
换我来吧，反正我也只能再开这段。Tony边说边艰困地在方向盘与座椅中间努力调整座位间距。  
再开这段？Peter狐疑地重复他的话尾。  
Tony只是对他眨眨眼，丟下一句坐稳了就踩下油门，引擎发出低沉的鸣吼，窗外的风景也飞快地向后消逝，而音乐声在Tony的一句music后轰地一声从Peter背后的音箱炸开。  
我不知道你的车连这个都能声控。Peter忍著巨大到堪称噪音的音乐声把音量转小。  
其实你也可以啊。Tony单手握着方向盘，另一只手就抵在车门上撑在额侧，姿态轻松閒适。  
我也可以？  
是啊。就像你没办法发动车的时候，只要喊一句Tony我不会，我就会马上教你了，或者当你开车开得很无聊的时候，也只要喊一句Tony你醒醒，我这不就为你醒来了吗？  
Peter迟疑地盯着Tony的侧脸，想从他脸上表情去判断这句话到底是玩笑还是有其他意思，Tony冷不防回头又对他眨了下眼，戏谑道：开个玩笑而已，你的幽默感到哪去了？  
去你的。Peter如释重负地垮下肩膀，随口骂了Tony一句。他还以为Tony是在暗示某些他不敢想像的意思，心像被人绑上重石往水里扔一样紧得发疼，Tony的话又割断了连着重石的绳索，让他失重的心迅速重新归位。  
Tony挑高眉，像是发现新大陆一样夸张地说：我发现自从我们出来以后，你胆子倒是越来越大了啊。以前那个会尊敬喊我Stark学长的乖宝宝Peter Parker到哪去了？  
Peter清了清喉咙，模仿著毕业典礼上Tony假惺惺的毕业生代表致词口吻：尊敬的Tony Stark先生您好，请容我提醒一件事，您在六月中毕业，严格说来已经不算是我学长了。  
去你的。  
Tony把那句话还给Peter，笃定Peter不敢在他握着方向盘时回击，把Peter头发揉成一窝鸟巢才罢手。

Tony的车速可比Peter快多了。他才不管路边那些已经被锈蚀得模糊不堪的限速标志，巴不得能用车轮在路面碾轧激起的烟雾盖住它们。即使前方有车，也很快在Tony的油门下并行、超过、领先，然后将他们狠狠甩远。Peter有点被吓傻了，他没坐过这么快的车，Tony在市区开车载他的时候向来遵守交通规则，从没像现在这样把车开得像头被盖上红布的公牛，使劲往前疾冲。  
疯狂司机没有扭头看将车顶把手（oh-shit bar）握得死紧的副驾乘客，数落Peter开得太慢又喜欢踩剎车害他刚刚睡到一半差点要晕车。以为自己还能忍耐就像早上忍住让Tony吃下生化武器冲动的好脾气乘客，听见这种数落也忍不住骂了句脏话，要Tony快点把车速降下来的警告从紧咬的牙关间透出，现在换他想吐了他真的要吐了他绝对要吐在罪魁祸首的身上！  
Tony马上为他的脏话吹起响亮口哨，关掉冷气并降下车窗让外头的风灌进车里，告诉Peter若他有倾吐的冲动务必往窗外一吐为快。直到远远看见有群黑点正要横跨柏油路Tony才慢慢放开油门，Peter也看到了那群黑点。  
那是什么？因为得到新鲜空气与速限重回心脏可承受范围而脸色稍霁的Peter问。  
鹿吧，或者是牛，我猜。要打赌吗？  
我觉得那是一群牛。如果我赢的话接下来就让你开到住宿点为止。  
Deal。我先保留我的赌注好了，让你开车可是原定计划，这可不能当成我的赌注。Tony摇摇手指。  
Peter学他平常翻白眼的样子，也企图学Tony平常对別人说话不耐烦的口气兇他连这种事都要算得这么仔细真是讨厌，结果因为没有攒积足够的怒意而弄巧成拙，整句话软糯得一点杀伤力都没有，Tony被他逗得趴在方向盘上大笑险些把车开出柏油路。  
真是讨厌——Tony模仿他的语气反而更维妙维肖，这次Peter干脆不开口，直接伸出双手对他比出两根中指。

他们的打赌标的落下一条小尾巴在原处，一只落单的仔鹿在不远的绿地发出呦呦叫声，似乎是在著呼唤母鹿。  
Tony指著那只仔鹿说：你如果开夜车记得要放慢速度，因为你不知道牠们何时会从路边窜出来，但如果无可避免，宁愿撞死牠也不要把煞车踩紧。  
Peter皱起眉，不同意Tony的话：这太残忍了。  
你做不到那就是对你自己残忍了。你知道每年有多少为了突然冲出来的动物紧急剎车而打滑自撞或撞人的交通事故吗？  
Peter对类似的交通新闻稍有印象，可他还是没办法接受Tony这种轻易夺走一条生命的说法。像是察觉Peter未出口的牴触感，Tony只低低笑着说：好吧，看来夜路只能让我开……对了，这是鹿群，所以是我赢啦。  
这句话换来Peter不服气的哼声。

当Peter看见甜甜圈形状的白烟圈一朵接一朵从天边飘过，路边指示牌也跟著密集起来，两旁已经不再是被栅栏围起的牧场，而被低矮密集的屋舍取代，他们慢慢驶入一个小镇；与他们昨天经过的小镇比较不同的地方在于这里处处可见乳牛的影子，比如主要干道上的商店招牌与外墙都绘著白底黑点的花纹、路边绿地上也摆著形态不一的乳牛雕像，让过路客一眼即知小镇居民赖以维生的方式。  
但这儿充其量是他们旅程中的一个小彩蛋，纯粹欣赏小镇风光并没有逗留的打算，主要是找到加油站补满车子油箱与储备油桶，顺便解决一下生理需求。

他们真正的目的地在小镇外不远处，一处外围由雪白矮墙环起的庄园。入口处是一条平整的红土道路笔直向内延展，道路两侧种植著被修剪整齐的玫瑰花墙，而红路尽头、靠近主建筑物的前方搭建了一座纯白色的钟塔，钟塔后方则有一条以玫瑰花丛缠绕在铁拱门上的走道一直连接到同样是纯白色的主建筑物前。  
这里可真大啊。Peter忍不住凑到Tony身边咬耳朵。他是真的没看过这么大的私人庄园。  
刚刚他们沿着指示找到停车场后，发现旁边是一片十分广阔的葡萄园，再加上进来时的长长红路与两侧延伸出去的庭园风景，实在很让他难以想像怎么会有人能拥有这样一个偌大的庄园。  
放轻松点，这只是个小酒庄，没什么好大惊小怪的。Tony一边回答Peter，一边把拖鞋丟到后座去，换上一双只比拖鞋正式那么一点点的帆布鞋。  
这样还算小？那一般的酒庄该有多大啊？Peter觉得有钱人的世界好难理解。  
你以为酒庄就只是挖个地窖藏酒而已吗？把这里想成一间做葡萄酒的工厂就好了，哪家工厂佔地面积不大的？  
Tony被Peter听到他这么轻描淡写而不敢置信的表情搞得啼笑皆非，干脆拉着开始对这座庄园升起莫名敬畏心的Peter往玫瑰花走道去。  
待会呢，里面会有吧台提供试喝，也有餐厅供餐，但我猜你应该不会想在那边吃饭，所以现在给我收回你脸上的怪表情，等我试喝完挑好酒我们就付钱提酒走人，你听懂了吗？Tony伸手扣住Peter的脸，看见Peter被他捏得嘟起来的嘴想要抱怨又只能徒劳无功的开阖，就原谅了他一路走来生怕踩坏一块地砖的小家子气。就算真的踩破了这条路又怎么样，他不就在他身旁吗，不是转头问问他该怎么办这么简单的事吗。  
Peter揉著被捏红的脸颊，跟在Tony后头走进那栋纯白建筑物前忽然想起一件事，刚刚Tony最后那句话是什么说的，试喝挑酒？他们两个不管是谁都还没到可以喝酒的年龄啊！  
他拉住Tony的衣服，硬生生把Tony拽得后退两步，逼得才刚跟正中央吧台的金发女酒保对上眼的Tony只能回头瞪他，问他到底要做什么、衣服都快被他撕开了。  
等等，我们不可以喝酒！难道你忘了自己还没满二十一岁吗？未满的字眼被Peter咬得很重，同时別过脸回避后面侍应关切的眼神。  
拜托，这里是酒庄耶，来这里不买酒喝那你干嘛进来？Tony压低声音反驳，要Peter放开手，这样拉着他活像个怕走散的小姑娘。  
你之前不是——Peter对另一个走近他们的侍应点头微笑，他过於年轻的模样在酒庄大厅显得格格不入，即使不靠近吧台也很惹人注目，就在这时候Tony已经转身走到吧台旁跟女酒保交谈起来——你之前不是说只是来帮你爸买个酒而已吗！  
Peter窝著一肚子火不想再看那个面前已经让酒保摆上一排酒杯的人，反正等Tony结帐时就知道了，他们肯定会要Tony拿出驾照，一看到驾照上的年纪就不会让Tony如愿以偿的。这才有心思打量酒庄大厅的内部装潢，即使外头艷阳高照，屋子里头仍有些晦暗，连灯光都是昏黄的，投照在深色瓷砖地板与木制家具上，幸而有水晶与玻璃的装饰品错落在其中作为点缀的明光，才没让里面处处被强调著与庄园历史感相同厚重老旧的气息。  
吧台的右侧是Tony提过的餐厅，有几张摆著餐具烛台的长餐桌，左侧则是小圆桌的区域，看起来应该是提供给纯粹品酒的客人，旁边还有一个小小的展示区，摆著各式酒杯与盛酒容器，以及不同葡萄酒的介绍。Peter不喝酒，但那些介绍十分生动，酒的气味被描写得丰富美妙，他都忍不住想走去Tony那边闻闻看味道是否如文字一样符合他的想像。

Mr. Parker?  
Peter应声回头，侍应请他拿起托盘上的高脚杯。  
我是。请问这是？  
吧台的那位先生点给您的，请好好享用。  
Peter握着高脚杯视线越过侍应看向吧台，Tony正好面向他，举高酒杯朝他晃了晃里头的液体，意思大概是让他快喝喝看。不同的是Tony手上的是深红色，给他的则是淡金色的，Peter猜这应该是度数比较低的白酒。  
好吧，大家一起喝酒，顶多车別开了今晚就睡在这里的停车场，谁也別丟下谁。Peter怀抱一种自认在挑衅Tony并且自暴自弃的心情，仰头喝完那杯白酒。可能是喝得太急了，胃里的碳酸气泡让他嘴里接连冒出小小的嗝。Peter放下摀住嘴巴的手时确信自己听见Tony张扬的笑声。  
当侍应为他送上第二只高脚杯时Peter终于发现他似乎理解错误了。  
第二杯高脚杯里盛著像是草莓果汁的深粉红色，杯壁还贴着一大片气泡。他问侍应这杯和他喝的第一杯分別是什么品种的葡萄酒，侍应含笑告诉他这并不是酒，是酒庄特別为不能饮酒的顾客而特別制作，并不是给小孩喝的普通葡萄汁，而是故意保留酸涩感、与葡萄酒只差在没有酒精味的气泡果汁。  
他喜欢这个味道。

等Peter将整个大厅仔细浏览过一遍后，除了Tony再没有其它能令他逗留的理由，小圆桌区旁的落地窗被打开通往另一片他没看过的庭园，Peter眼尖地看见在庭园入口处立了块写著迷宫慎入的牌子。好像很有趣的样子，Peter只在电视上以空中俯瞰的视角看过某些城堡花园被设计成各式迷宫，并没有实际走进去感受四处绝路碰壁努力找寻出口的经验。  
他又看向吧台，但Tony正专注於两只酒瓶上的标签，并未像刚刚捕捉到他的视线。

这迷宫实在太大了，树篱与密集的玉米丛又高得他踮高脚尖都看不到另一边，Peter只庆幸今天特別多云他才没被太阳给晒干。他进来时没有注意时间，不知道自己在这里打转了多久，只是一直持续著从死路碰壁再回头另找出路的循环。  
口袋里的手机忽然响了起来，是Tony，连声质问Peter跑去哪里閒晃了害他找不到人。Peter无奈地回答他：这里有座迷宫花园，我走不出去。  
Tony让他別掛电话，奔跑时急促的呼吸声搔刮著Peter的耳膜，过了一下子他才听见Tony喘著气说：I’m on the right side of you——你还记得吧？右手扶著墙走出来，我在出口等你。  
Peter想起了那句话。  
有阵子Tony对磁场特別有兴趣，但他不知道为什么就是没能搞懂电流产生的磁场方向，Tony讲了几次后就不耐烦地一把握住他右手，他们贴得十分紧密，Tony才扭著手教他说大部份情况下运行的方向依循右手定则，你可以想成 I’m always on the right side of you，记得了吗？是right—side—。  
他照着Tony的话，一路扶著树篱走过许多死路再通往下一个，虽然原始费力可仔细一想又是个保证能顺利走出迷宫的方法。  
Peter在即将到达出口时看到有个人倚在那儿。  
I’m on the right side of you，他在心里默念着这句话，朝Tony所在的出口小步跑了起来。

他们原本离开酒庄后就该往住宿点去，但上了车Tony说酒庄的人告诉他附近有个钟乳石洞挺漂亮的，知道他们是出来旅游后就建议可以去那边走走。  
钟乳石洞？是有点像矿坑那样的吗？在都市长大的Peter听到钟乳石洞第一个画面就想到黑黝黝的矿坑入口。  
我怎么知道。Tony懒洋洋地窝在座椅里，向他指著酒庄人员说的路线：去看看不就知道了。下一个路口左转。  
对了你有买酒吗？我刚刚怎么没看到你有拿酒？  
我以为你跑回车上待着就先来车子这里找你，那时候就先把酒放进保冰箱了。  
他们居然真让你买酒！真不可思议，难道他们没要求你出示驾照的吗！  
这个是可以克服的。Tony得意地笑了。我表哥，你上次也看过的，早就把他驾照借我，正好二十一岁又多几个月。  
你们一点都不像吧！  
当然得做个小小的手脚啊——放轻松点好吗，这又没什么，我之前开party也喝酒你又不是不知道，干嘛气呼呼的板着一张脸。  
我就是觉得这样不对。你开party在家喝就算了，可是你现在在外头呀！而且你还伪造证件！  
反正我不碰方向盘不就好了？你不要瞎操心那种小事。还有我可没伪造证件。Tony掏出那张不属于他的驾照，抠了几下就把一层薄膜并他的照片撕了下来：喏，现在没有伪造证件了。  
Peter用力地瞪了他一眼，就直视前方不再跟他说话。Tony不想自讨没趣，把驾照收回皮夹里，也懒得再开口。

钟乳石洞在一个介于公园与环境保护区的区域里，他们向管理处交了门票费，又用几块钱租了嵌著头灯的头盔，还有一把小小的紫外线手电筒。  
等你们看到钟乳石，就把头灯关掉，用紫外线照照。管理员向他们这么建议。  
他们穿梭在枯黄的树林间，除了步道与完好的扶手外，Peter实在看不出这片树林有被好好整理的样子，有的树几乎已经枯死，而杂草要高到他的腰际，如果从哪边冒出一条大蟒蛇他都不会感到惊讶。  
钟乳石洞在一条长长的阶梯下方，就跟他想像中的一样是个黑黝黝的洞口，乍看像是无底深渊，而洞口被焊上了铁杆，又有点像是古老的监狱。  
Peter自下车后第一次看向Tony。  
Tony似笑非笑地挨着他，打开被虚掩上的门，往下踩了第一阶回头问他还走不走了，难道Peter Parker怕黑不敢下去？  
Peter在阳光底下看见他半张脸掩在黑暗而另一半则浮着酒后微醺的泛红皮肤，便毅然决然越过Tony往下走。  
越往下走就越阴凉，老旧头灯的照明范围几乎只有几步路的距离，石阶崎岖湿滑，旁边伫著些微摇晃的扶手，他们握着扶手也不敢走的太快。空旷的洞穴里连脚步声都带着回音，Peter每走几步就会回头看看，Tony被他看得烦了，要他別像个老妈子一样频频回顾。  
我是怕你喝醉自己就坐在某个地方打起瞌睡还不叫我。  
不然换我走在你前面。  
想都別想！  
小怪胎。Tony笑出来。  
有时候他会被Peter坚持己见的死脑袋气得说不出话，但另一些时候他会敏锐地察觉Peter的固执是为了什么而顺服Peter的意思。就像现在这时候吧，Peter也不是怕他打瞌睡，大概是怕他喝酒会重心不稳脚滑跌倒，才坚持在前头好给他当个垫背的。

踩到平地后Tony打开手机的手电筒，眼前又是一条长而狭隘的通道，通道下方是一片平静而看不出深浅的水池，没有青蛙没有鱼类，只有水草在底下舒展，也没有任何水源流动往复的迹象。  
这是地下水吗？Peter也学他拿出手机照明，蹲下来看着水面。  
应该是，也有可能是地表下雨时渗下的。你就不怕突然从水里冒出什么把你拖下去吗，还敢靠得这么近。  
不会吧，这里看起来挺清澈的，下面没东西。说归说，Peter还是站了起来，跟在早就绕过他往前走的Tony后头。  
通道末端是个分岔路，右边往上的阶梯标示著钟乳石，左边则是一条又更往下走的步道，旁边并标明了离出口还有多远。  
我以为这里只有一条路。Peter说。  
生命不只有一条出路，石洞显然也一样。Tony耸肩，没有犹豫就往钟乳石的方向走。  
越往里就越不好走，而石洞顶部已经出现布满密密麻麻凝乳状倒立的钟乳石，走道也从两人勉强能齐肩缩窄成一人宽，Peter手臂只是不小心蹭到石壁就传来刺痛感。难怪管理员让他们一定得租个头盔戴，头如果不小心撞到可不太妙。  
Tony像是看到什么，忽然蹲下来，还让他一起关掉头灯跟手机，然后留在原地。他完全看不到Tony在做什么，漆黑不见五指也不过如此，但脚步声十分清晰，他听得出来Tony正在往前移动。  
Peter。随着Tony的呼唤一同出现的是远方亮起的紫光，在光的折射下钟乳石变得有些透明近似水晶，而紫光在钟乳石间闪烁并倒映在通道下方的水面，，就像是一场小型的灯光秀。  
Peter这才凭借着璀璨又微弱的光亮看清眼前的路，这个钟乳石洞的尽头不只狭隘还变得十分低矮，钟乳石又占据大半空间，如果是小孩还可能走过去，但成年人就得弯腰前行，否则会撞到头顶的钟乳石。  
所以Tony让他留在原地。

比起钟乳石洞，更大的挑战显然在他们通往出口的那条路上。  
我们就不能往回走吗！这他妈的简直是在攀岩！Tony一边抓着铁梯往上爬，不敢肯定自己能不能通过头顶那个卡在岩石间的洞。  
都走到一半了你要放弃吗？再说这感觉挺好玩的呀。早就已经在上头等着的Peter好整以暇地为他指明前路，并且在Tony爬上来的时候伸手拉他一把，幸好他们穿的衣服都算轻薄，如果冬天来包得紧紧的那就真有可能卡在这个口子出不去必须折返了。  
紧接而来的斜坡显然比攀岩友善许多，他们拉着被固定好的绳索慢慢往下滑。诸如此类必须手脚并用的攀爬、滑行一直重复上演，这对Peter来说不是什么难事。Tony只笑他要收好他的翘臀別卡在岩石缝隙间，Peter则反击Tony最好收紧小腹免得他拉不动才会卡住。  
这条路显然是较为干燥的地方，没有任何水源迹象，地上都是沙土，这让他们在看到出口透进的日光时也看清楚彼此全身脏兮兮的丑样。但他们实在没空理会这点了，出口的岩壁几乎是垂直重叠而成的，只镶嵌了几个握把让他们能够支撑全身重量再往上爬。  
Tony怒极反笑，重重哈了一声后就扭头往回走。Peter眼明手快地拉住他，安抚地说我先爬上去吧Tony，然后我会在上面拉着你，就像刚刚一样，你都爬过那么多了不差这一个。而且你想想这时候在折返多浪费时间啊。  
浪费时间完全戳中Tony的死穴，他只能沉著气看Peter毫不费力地爬起那些岩石，然后在上头向他呼喊着快上来。不得不说他攀爬的过程比Peter还要来得艰困，还差一点因为没握到握把要摔下去，幸好Peter几乎整个人往下倾适时拉住他，再用著滑稽困难的姿势一起爬上出口。  
我觉得我刚才好像演出一部救难电影最紧张的一幕。  
我可不是女主角。  
Peter倒在地上边喘气边顺着Tony的话笑着说：好的男主角。我们这是一部双男主的电影，没有女主角。

因为在钟乳石洞延滞的关系让他们多开了两个小时的路程才抵达预定好的旅馆，幸好夏季日照时间长的关系，让坚持不让Tony碰方向盘的Peter并没有开到夜车。  
今天的旅馆是一间呈现Ｌ型的两层楼青年旅舍，外观是朴实的水泥墙并没有多做花俏的装饰，只简单地写上旅馆的名字。  
柜台在Tony check-in后交给他一串钥匙，指了旁边的楼梯说他们房间就在上楼梯后面向走廊右边第一间，上下舖，卫浴在走廊尽头，公用厨房是跟建筑物隔着游泳池的那个独立空间，旁边还有附设的小酒吧。  
Tony听到酒吧耸了耸肩，并收回那张不是他名字的驾照（他没跟Peter说的是那层膜可以反覆黏贴不留痕迹）。反正他已经买好了想喝的酒，并不急着在今天喝光，而且他再喝的话不知道Peter又要板多久的脸。

男孩子们连头到脚冲洗的速度只要十分钟不到，他们干脆一起去盥洗间挑了相邻的隔间，这样也省得拿两次盥洗用品。但Peter的速度显然又快了些，Tony还在冲水的时候听见Peter在门外喊他：我先去做晚餐，钥匙放在门缝底下，你待会自己捞出来开门。  
Tony擦著头发钻进公用厨房还要费力地闪过其他住客的油烟攻击，才找到在角落占用两个瓦斯炉的Peter。  
不得不说Peter的厨艺特训看来是奏效了，Tony注意到他已经烫好几朵青花菜放在盘子里，雪平锅里正在煮著义大利面，而Peter正仔细注意拿夹子煎著平底锅里厚厚的牛排。这还是他今天路过小镇时停在超市前，趁Peter挑鸡蛋时硬是不管Peter抗议他们还有泡面的声音，抓了一盒牛排跟几包义大利面丟进购物车的奋斗成果。Tony坚持就算要吃面他也要吃义大利面而不是那种泡得久了点就会糊成泥的泡面，怎么料理当然就看Peter的了。  
等Peter侧身，Tony才看到Peter的右手臂红了一片，像是被人用砂纸磨过浮出长短不一的粗砺伤痕。他去柜台借了软膏，在Peter準备将晚餐端去座位区前把人拦下。  
剩下的我来弄就好，你去把手洗干净擦点药。  
擦什么药？  
Tony拉起他的右手，让Peter看看他多出一块红色勋章的右手臂。Peter啊了一声，后知后觉地说那应该是在钟乳石洞那边弄的吧。Tony懒得再听Peter说废话，干脆让他別动，替他涂上药膏并均匀抹平。  
这种程度应该不会留下痕迹吧。药膏抹上发挥效用后刺痛感才被放大，Peter才终于有自己确实带伤的真实感。Tony想说我怎么知道，可那句话哽在喉头迟迟发不出声。他正在懊悔早知道就不带Peter去钟乳石洞了，这样就不必爬石头，也不会让Peter手上留下那些痕迹。

大概是几乎整天都在开车，又在钟乳石洞结实运动一场的关系，Peter爬上上舖后说了声晚安就没了声响，应该是睡着了吧。Tony想。他不会认床，但今天怎么样都睡不着，他干脆下楼去厨房打开他们的保冷箱，将一罐玻璃瓶开盖后坐在游泳池边上的椅子慢慢喝着，这个位置正好能看见他们今晚住的房间窗户。  
窗边忽然翻过一个剪影，那应该是Peter醒了从上舖翻下来的吧。Tony记得他们窗户没全关上，试着吹了声口哨，那扇窗立刻就被往上拉开，Tony举高手中玻璃瓶向Peter打招呼，并在对方脸色变差前喊了声这是你白天喝的那种。  
他看见Peter紧揪的眉眼骤然舒展，还不忘对他露出一个无可奈何又纵容的笑容。

 

 

 


	5. #5　渡假村與海

 

 

 

**#5 渡假村与海**

一道悠长宏亮的喇叭声从前方传来，虽然知道跟在这辆超长重型卡车后头没有问题，新手驾驶仍紧张地握紧方向盘并且小小松开油门试图用缓速拉开与卡车的距离。  
为什么你要放慢速度？  
彼得被突然发声的副驾驶吓得方向盘一个打转，差点开出柏油路笔直辗进黄沙地里，好险他反应够快，又把方向盘转回来。  
他按喇叭的意思不就是要我別跟太近吗？  
当然不是。托尼把墨镜拉到头顶，为彼得的回答哑然失笑。他是在告诉你前方没有来车，你可以从对向车道超他车，不必傻呼呼跟在他后头。  
彼得涨红了脸支支吾吾地为自己辩解，他一个新手驾驶怎么可能光从一声喇叭声就判断出对方的用意，这毕竟是他短短几日的上路经验里第一次遇到这种重型卡车，光是从某个大弯路看到那台卡车的全长后，彼得就彻底打消超车的念头，他怕还没超过那台卡车就会先遇到对向来车，这样太危险了。  
卡车司机又按了一次喇叭，这次的喇叭声又比前一次拉长五六秒的时间。  
小鹌鹑，人家都在催你了，还不快点踩下你的油门。  
彼得受不了托尼那种似笑非笑的打趣眼神，牙一咬就切到对向车道，重重踩下油门。猎猎风声从托尼喊着冷气吹得他头痛而关掉改吹自然风降下的车窗灌入，夹杂托尼因车速表数字不断攀升而爆出的高声欢呼，他们逐渐追上卡车车头，在确定越过的那一刻托尼从车窗伸出手对卡车司机比出大拇指，彼得心领神会跟著按了一声喇叭，算是谢谢对方提醒他们快超车的意思，在那一刻他们都亢奋得大叫又大笑，将彼得原本因为踩下油门的紧绷情绪尽数拋到烟雾弥漫的后方。

他们今天预计要从深入内陆的岩漠地区开到沿海公路上，沿途早已知没有任何景点可让他们停下来活动筋骨，相较起前两天显得更为漫长而无趣。简单地说，除了加油站外，他们的屁股完全没有离开车椅的理由。  
出发前托尼曾试图说服彼得，可以在离开前先绕去昨天他们原定却因下雨没去的国家公园，原本他们的计画就是用昨天与今天一小部分时间进入国家公园踩点后再继续往前走，但彼得认为原先要去的国家公园幅员广阔，每个景点基本距离单位以一个小时起跳，即使里头道路不是单向道路，要到他们想去的景点再绕出来也得花上将近半天的时间，这么一来他们就不得不开上夜车赶路为由，严正拒绝托尼的提议。  
托尼被彼得拒绝后便显得意兴阑珊，仰躺在床上像被抽掉脊梁骨的一摊软肉，耍赖说他今天再不开车了昨天几乎要开一整天腰痠背痛还得照顾个中暑的旅伴真的好累啊。要知道苦情牌之所以历久弥新就是因为这招用起来屡试不爽且百战百胜。彼得被他扯那一声假模假样的哀号，想起自己昨天的惨况就尴尬地说我本来也是这么想的。

托尼从进入露营区与园区人员交涉，确认房间位置把他搀到房间躺下休息后，独力整理被吐得面目全非的车椅后把行李搬进房间，末了还抱着他们换下的脏衣服去公用洗衣机里洗干净，晾在同样是公共区域的晾衣间。毫无怨言地处理完一切才回房间。  
他只是中暑不是生病，觉得自己已经好多了的彼得在托尼拿着马克杯进来时就想立刻站起来，向托尼展示他已经没有问题，又被托尼压着肩跌回床上，警告他不要轻举妄动。内陆小矿镇的夏夜出乎意料的凉快，托尼只是打开门，又将窗户拉开一小道缝隙对流，彼得马上自打耳光连打几个喷嚏，最后只好乖乖捧著托尼塞进他手里的那杯热红茶小口啜饮后才有种灵魂终于被楔回身体里的踏实感。  
眼前角色对调的情境让彼得如坐针毡，频频用眼角余光偷觑蹲在他们的粮食箱前正考虑要拿什么东西当两人晚餐的托尼。  
比起被托尼照顾的受宠若惊，更多的是讶异托尼会做这些事，或者说，托尼愿意纡尊降贵去做。彼得一直清楚他跟托尼两个人处在不同的阶层里，彼此界线分明，这个认知并不来自於他们的年龄或学年差距，而是生长环境。  
彼得从小习惯尽可能在自己的能力范围内替梅分担家务，避免梅拖著工作疲累的身体还要回来面对琐碎家务，但托尼不用考虑这些事，他只要开口就会有人替他做好一切，彼得曾经去过托尼家，遇过待命的司机与有条不紊地指派各项任务的管家、庭院里的园丁还有宅邸里来来去去的帮佣，彼得被拉进托尼的房间还傻楞楞地问托尼祖上难道是什么英国来的有爵位的贵族，被托尼嘲笑他是不是唐顿庄园看得太入迷了，史塔克家财产积累完全来自托尼的工作狂老爸将工作视为毕生挚爱的结果。

你要吃泰式酸辣泡面还是日式味噌泡面？  
彼得缩起肩膀谨慎地反问他：我们没带电水壺出来，你确定你会用这里公共厨房的瓦斯炉吗？  
操，你怎么知道这里没有电水壺的？  
托尼伴随脏话的阴郁表情基本上已向彼得说明一切。对，他就是太瞭解托尼如果不用微波炉跟电水壺基本上就与料理无缘的事实才会这样问的。  
托尼⋯⋯这里不是汽车旅馆，只是内陆小矿镇里的一个露营区，你该庆幸他们至少还有提供瓦斯炉。  
他们的攻防拉扯在僵持一小段时间后才落幕，彼得最后以房间是用货柜改装为由，说即使有开窗户保持空气流通，也还是间不怎么透气的铁皮屋，他待在房间里也没办法好好休息，不如去外头吹点自然风会更好。这种睁眼瞎说的话完全是他给托尼递过去的台阶，好在托尼并未继续坚持。  
可最后他们谁也没吃上冒著热气的晚餐。  
托尼直接开了两罐鹰嘴豆罐头，沥净里头的汁水，而彼得负责把托尼从好心人留下的公用水果箱里找到的一颗柠檬洗净对切，再将柠檬挤压出汁液倒进罐头里，最后搅拌几下就成为他们这几日来最克难的一餐。  
彼得边吃边打量周遭环境，他们所在的公共厨房兼用餐区其实挺不错的，地面是不怕脏的水泥地，四面砌起高度只到彼得腰间的小矮墙，再用铁柱向上支撑铁皮屋顶，而简单的不锈钢料理台与接上钢筒的瓦斯炉则分別设在四个角落，长桌与两侧长椅被摆在中央处。对一个露营区来说，这些配置已经挺不错了，至少入住的旅客可有效减少携带的器具。  
他们的房间跟用餐区相隔不到三公尺，严格说来，不只是他们的房间，而是同样以水泥地为底，由两排改装货柜连接而成的住房区，中间同样放有桌椅，以便旅客们踏出房间互相交流。在公共厨房的另一边则是将公共澡间、厕所以及洗衣间合并成一栋的独立建筑物，不远处有几顶扎在露营车旁的帐篷，剩下目光所及范围则全是空旷草坪。  
不知道是他们运气太好还是真的没什么人会想在暑假造访此处，周围安静地只剩下他们用汤匙挖罐头的声音。吸饱水份的豆子在咀嚼过程中或多或少稀释了柠檬的酸度，没有额外调味虽让入口的味道显得寡淡，对彼得来说不算是什么难以下咽的食物，但对习惯精致饮食的托尼来说又是另一回事了。等他把视线收回来，看到一脸了无生趣的托尼拿着叉子有一下没一下地拨著罐头里的豆子，默默在心底叹了一口气。没有人会将一盆沙拉做为狮子的粮食，即便被人豢养也不会。  
托尼站起身将没吃完的豆子倒到外头一棵树下后，朝彼得丟下一句他要去洗澡就走了。被留在原地的彼得眼睛转了转，等托尼擦著头发推开房间门，彼得就从他身边钻出去，同样也说要去洗澡。托尼吸了吸鼻子，先是闻到一阵咸香，接着才看到靠近他那边床铺的桌上摆了一碗热腾腾的杯装泡面，旁边还放了一支彼得替他洗好的擦干的叉子。  
托尼一时不知道自己该生气彼得不听他的话一意孤行，还是对于彼得总能找到安抚他的最佳方式感到高兴。  
当泡面随着吞咽滑过食道落入胃里，而咸涩的味道还在嘴里徘徊不去时，托尼终于确切感受到自己正在进食，忘了不久前还是他自己决定开鹰嘴豆罐头当晚餐的。  
在彼得洗完澡回到房间问他吃饱没，托尼咬著叉子点头。或许高兴应该得到压倒性的胜利，托尼想，毕竟彼得会这么做代表在意他的感受，若他选择生气就是把彼得的好意往外推，如此一来彼得会离他越来越远的。

经过前三天的车程，以及在此刻没有网路可连接到任何音乐串流服务的前提下，车上唯一一张ＣＤ已经把他们俩训练成每听完一首歌就能哼出下一首曲目旋律的程度，托尼是首先投降的那个，他从喉咙里滚出像丧尸般的叫声，难为车上的声控系统还能在这种可怕的嚎叫声里辨认出托尼那声拉得极长的M－U－T－E－  
然后是敲着车窗的声音，简直跟秒钟一样规律，哒哒哒地在车内响起。好险彼得还记得自己在开车，必须专注直视前方，不能扭头对托尼大吼要他停下制造噪音的动作，所以他只是让自己保持冷静，并向托尼提议要不他们来玩个小游戏吧。  
托尼还是持续拿指尖敲着车窗，等彼得跟他说说到底想到了什么小游戏。  
这游戏叫做六度分隔，理论你知道的。玩法也很简单，先让一个人指定两个人名与链接途径，谁先在六个回合里将这两个名字链接上谁就赢了。  
托尼摆正原本歪靠在车窗上的头。  
虽然这游戏听起来挺无聊的，但你既然都说了……  
拜托別说得好像我才是无聊到沦为丧尸的那个人。彼得翻了个白眼。

托尼随口说了两个人名，一个是彼得的朋友另一个则是托尼的朋友，链接途径是社交活动，这简直是送分题，彼得只用了三次回答就将他们链接在一块儿；接着彼得点了托尼从拿到驾照后他就没再见过的司机与自己的婶婶，途径则挑了运动方式，这样的出题对托尼来说应该是不公平的，毕竟就如彼得几乎不曾与他的司机打过交道，托尼跟彼得的婶婶也只见过一两次，但托尼只是耸耸肩，轻轻松松用一个回合解决了他们。  
彼得有点惊讶，他甚至为此放慢车速让托尼看清楚他脸上不敢置信的表情。  
你不知道他们在同一间瑜珈教室上课？  
我只知道梅最近热衷瑜珈，她说瑜珈使她心灵平静。  
恋爱也能使人心灵平静。  
彼得这次直接踩紧剎车，尖锐的剎车声与蛮横不容抗拒的前倾作用力让他们俩同时骂出脏话。好在车速早已降下，除了被安全带勒出勒痕外并没有造成其他实质损伤。  
比起彼得的剧烈反应，托尼就显得从容许多：別这么紧张嘛，你看起来就像个害怕玩具被抢走的小孩。  
你不要胡说，我才没紧张。但彼得承认他心情确实有点复杂。刚听到托尼的话一时没反应过来，但他很快就提醒自己梅是个成年人了，她当然知道自己在做什么，而自己没有任何理由去阻止梅重新拥有让自己开心起来的一切人事物。

托尼没在这个话题上陪他纠结太久，他催著彼得重新踩下油门，随即又下了一道新题目，这次是他们两个，彼得帕克与托尼史塔克。彼得不知道托尼要指定什么链接途径，他的意思是，他不知道托尼还要如何对两个已经认识彼此的人下条件，将他们区隔开又重新链接起来。  
但彼得等了很久都没有等到托尼的第二个条件，因为托尼的注意力全被前方路侧的黑点吸走。托尼靠过来瞄了眼仪表板上的油表，油箱里只剩下不到一半的油量。即使当初计画走这条路便知道途中一定会有加油站，彼得甚至在早晨上路前还确认过两次离线地图上他做的记号，目前的油量也还算在安全范围内，但看到越来越接近的加油站还是让他们松了一口气，这代表他们能够进行补给，下车走走稍事休息。  
然而更幸运的是，加油站附设的商店里还有卖吃的，托尼一踏入商店就盯紧了保温箱里的袋装烤鸡，彼得虽然有点迟疑，可托尼两眼放光的样子让他不忍心说出这条路上来往的车辆那么稀少，会买的人就更少了，谁知道这是几天前的烤鸡。他们提走那袋泛著鲜亮油光的烤鸡，基於饮食均衡，或者说对于挑食者托尼健康的坚持，彼得又拿了一小包已经有点蔫萎的生菜，不顾托尼反对大叫，在铺满手撕鸡肉条的饼皮上又加了几片生菜叶进去，再挤上加油站免费提供的酸黄瓜醬与蕃茄醬，又浇了点袋子里的汤汁，原先简单的袋装烤鸡摇身一变成了托尼抱怨这一点也不墨西哥的卷饼。  
你能讲点道理吗？彼得把卷饼塞到托尼手里，我不可能在这里靠著免费的醬料帮你调出莎莎醬。  
意思是你能在別的地方调出莎莎醬了？托尼不甘愿地将卷饼咬出一口缺角，卷饼里的醬料味与烤鸡汤汁味成功盖过生涩的菜叶味，这让他的脸色比看到彼得在卷饼上铺生菜叶时和缓许多。  
可以对我仁慈点吗？至少得有网路让我查食谱。  
彼得没有正面回答那个明显得寸进尺的提问，也尽可能不去想在结束这趟旅程后，托尼是否需要对他未来的大学生活做点行前準备，或者与他的朋友们有其他行程安排，再说也并不是每句说出口的话都必须实现。不能怪他过於悲观或消极，他只是通过至今的人生学习到不该事事怀抱希望，做好最坏的打算是件有益无害的事。  
他们并没有给那袋烤鸡陪着一起上路的机会，连生菜也没能在托尼手下求得一丝生机，更正确来说，是彼得没给生菜机会逼得托尼只能拿烤鸡洩愤。

夏季的白日与这条公路相同漫长，好在它们还有另一个共通点是终有尽头。  
在通过被两座小山丘夹挤在中间的窄路后，带着咸腥气息的海风率先搔刮鼻腔，接着是阵阵拍打耳膜的浑厚海浪声，最后才是乍看将前路斩断的海面出现在他们眼前。实际上离真正的海岸还有一段距离，代表他们预定要停留两日的海边渡假村，但总归不远了。  
他们驶过被余晖映成一片血红的沙地，留下两条长长的胎痕，彼得不得不在沙地里放慢车速，避免车子打滑撞到跟车身齐高的仙人掌。因一路行来颠簸而未能如愿陷入熟睡、在半梦半醒间的托尼终于舍得打开眼，看看这难得的平缓是怎么回事，巨大的石雕就矗立在前方，上头刻著渡假村的名字以及姿态俏皮的海豚。托尼欢呼一声，旋即解开安全带，把墨镜粗鲁地丟进置物箱里，又揉揉彼得的头兹当他今天独力驾驶又平安抵达目的地的赞赏。  
打起精神来啊，海滩跟派对离我们不远了。  
彼得累得连白眼都懒得翻了，车停在渡假村设置在入口处的小巧办公室前，比著办公室让托尼下车办理入住手续。这个渡假村甚至比他们前天入住的青年旅舍还要热闹，光是从彼得的位置看去，在前往建筑栋前必须绕过一大片草坪，那上头已搭起密密麻麻的帐篷，目测少说也有二十几顶，更外围一点则是停得满满的露营车。彼得好像还听见篮球快速运球的声音跟球鞋在球场上磨擦的声音，但当他要回头寻找球场在哪也想去运动一下，托尼已经抱着渡假村提供的锅具正在副驾驶那侧车门尝试开门，彼得连忙横过副驾座位替他开门。  
锅具被托尼用力丟到后座，彼得听着那阵匡匡当当的刺耳声响，还没来得及问托尼怎么了，托尼就先开口为他指路：沿着前面这条路走到底，那里有划位给我们的停车格，至於房间还得再走一小段路。  
彼得没有多问，因为行人忽然像蚂蚁一样从各处湧出来，他必须专心注意路况，耐心等待那些看起来才刚结束户外活动的人穿过车道走向另一边的帐篷或露营车。  
等到他们把需要的行李搬到房间，彼得就明白托尼为什么刚上车时不高兴的原因了，他记得他们原本预定的房型应该是附卫浴的独栋小木屋，不晓得预定过程中出了什么差错，被安排到跟青旅一样需要共用卫浴的宿舍式房型。彼得本来以为听他说完办理入住手续的过程，笑倒在床上。  
不会吧，你真的逼他们房价打对折？  
托尼懒得理他，指高气昂地指使他去对面公共厨房煮晚餐，他要先去洗澡。过了加油站后为了省油，彼得直接宣布他们不开冷气，吃饱昏昏欲睡的托尼不置可否，於是两人一路开窗吹风，结果就是托尼现在觉得他连头皮毛孔都被覆上一层沙，身上一股风尘仆仆的味道，这对一个重视外貌的人来说实在是件难以忍受的事。

其实让托尼不高兴的最主要原因不是继续住这种共用卫浴的房型，而是房间正对面就是公共厨房。中间虽然有一小块当做露天烤肉区的小草皮区拉开住房与公共空间的距离，跟前一晚在矿镇露营区差不多，但这里旅客人数非常多，建筑本身隔音效果又不怎么好，即使将房门关起来，对面厨房里动静只要稍微大一点，待在房间里的人还是能听得十分清楚。  
但托尼此刻却有点庆幸这里隔音不好这一点了。这里所谓的房门其实就是简单的落地窗拉门，只要没拉起两侧厚重的不透光布帘，整间房间便像水族馆的单面展示用鱼缸，从外头看进去一览无遗，反之亦然，於是托尼才刚回房间擦干头发，就看到对面厨房里有两个女孩正一左一右把彼得夹在中间，他们有说有笑的模样在托尼看来根本是青春电影里会出现的场景。  
向来不擅长与异性互动的彼得在他去洗澡的短短时间，就跟陌生女孩谈笑风生的这一幕让托尼心中警铃顿时当当作响。  
托尼若无其事走到厨房门口扬声问彼得晚餐好了没他肚子好饿，那声问话像是场记拿的导演板，咔地一声截断正在进行的青春电影，站在瓦斯炉前的三人停下说笑声，同时回头看他。习惯成为焦点的托尼顶著他们的视线走到彼得身后要看彼得晚餐的进度，这个动作正好不著痕迹地令其中一个女孩往旁边退开，让出彼得身边的位置，彼得没多做他想，用汤匙舀了一匙义大利面的醬汁给他嚐嚐味道咸淡。  
你觉得怎么样？艾拉她们刚刚给了我一点鲜奶油，说这样加进白醬里会更香，我也觉得这味道挺不错的。  
有点咸，但是加义大利面进去应该还好。  
托尼不置可否的答案还没得到彼得的回应，就先迎来那两个女孩的笑声，黑发又个头较高挑的那个，也就是让位给托尼的女孩笑着对他说，你应该就是那位让彼得不得不跑去跟厨师学做菜的朋友吧？  
托尼微微皱起眉，不知道他们刚刚到底聊了些什么才让彼得连这种事都说出来，她的用词也让托尼有些感冒，什么叫做不得不，仿佛是他无理取闹强迫彼得去学做菜似的。黑发女孩笑盈盈地望着他，并没有因为托尼的默不作声而感到尴尬。托尼很快知道这女孩是哪种类型了，她们对自己有自信，见到喜欢的对象会直接向对方发送欣赏的讯号，并大方展现出自己最好的一面让对方留下好印象以便拓展进一步发展的可能，就像她现在做的这样。托尼在心里嗤笑，或许以前他会觉得这女孩个性大方干脆，也乐意跟她来一段不拖泥带水的关系，但今非昔比，现在他只想让这两个女孩离他跟彼得远一点，不管她们想搭讪的谁都一样，所以出自礼貌对她点头当打招呼时托尼连笑都懒得笑，也没要回答她的意思，只想让她知难而退。  
而他真正想获得注意力的彼得却没有注意到托尼跟黑发女孩间的暗潮汹湧，因为另一个女孩正在跟他讨论醬汁该沸腾到什么样的程度才好把面条下进锅里拌煮。那女孩有著一头红发，个头娇小，大概才到彼得耳际，两个人站在一块喁喁私语的模样让托尼有点烦躁，故意大声清了清喉咙，彼得才回头疑惑地问他怎么了。  
你好像还没跟我介绍这两位女士。  
噢，对对对。彼得恍然大悟，但没等到彼得开口，黑发女孩就先向托尼伸手：嗨，我叫诺拉。红发女孩跟著说她叫艾拉。托尼虚虚与她们俩握了手，也简单报上自己的名字，诺拉接着说她跟艾拉也是朋友，两人来自挪威，这次因为学校放长假她们便相约出国旅行。  
托尼不是很耐烦听这些事，他一边虚应诺拉，一边分心听彼得继续跟那个叫艾拉的女孩聊天，暗骂彼得为什么还不打住，难道忘了他说肚子饿吗？好在彼得关火将义大利面装盘后，揪著彼得说个不停的艾拉吐吐舌说不打扰他们吃晚餐，拉着还想继续在托尼面前刷存在感的诺拉离开。

女孩们告退后，彼得端着自己的那份跟托尼一起坐在外头的露天桌椅享用他们今晚的晚餐。  
她们挺可爱的嘛。  
彼得不确定托尼说这话的意思是单纯的评论，还是在向彼得暗示噢她们很可爱我或许可以试着追求看看其中一个。  
是啊，她们的确是。  
於是彼得假装侧耳倾听着海滩方向隐约传来的浪潮与音乐声，还有人们激动的尖叫欢呼，心不在焉地回答托尼。彼得別无他法，只能逼自己淡然处之，一直以来他都用相同的态度面对托尼那些层出不穷的花边新闻，即使他不曾真的被托尼介绍给任何一位绯闻女主角过，但提前做起心理建设总是不会有错的。  
他们一时无话好说，好在许多人在周围走动，让这段相对无语的沈默显得不致突兀。  
彼得忽然想起艾拉刚刚约他明天早晨去看日出，说她们昨天乘船出海时看到的小海湾，船上的工作人员说虽然这片海域的野生海豚多出现在餵食秀表演的沙滩边，但有时早晨也会出现在那里，不想要人挤人的话可以去那边碰碰运气。  
你明天想去看日出吗？  
彼得将艾拉的话转述给托尼，出于某种隐晦的想法，他并没有告诉托尼那两个女孩也会出现，如果托尼答应了就当做是给他的一个小惊喜，如果托尼没有答应那也无所谓。  
托尼听到彼得说看日出得起早摸黑，加上小海湾有点远也得再走上一小段路，直截了当地说他明天要睡到自然醒再好好享受渡假村提供的自助式早餐，这答案跟彼得预想的差不多，虽然他很怀疑托尼到底能不能在早餐提供时间结束前醒来，但也只是提醒托尼可以考虑比自然醒再早一点醒来，运气好的话或许还能赶上渡假村每天早上在海滩边上进行的海豚餵食秀。  
那你可以看完日出再回来叫我起床。  
彼得立刻拒绝这个可怕的提议：我假设你还知道自己有起床气这个事实吧。  
托尼没什么好否认的，耸耸肩表示彼得可以晚点叫醒他，不看那什么餵食秀无所谓。反正渡假村下午会安排帆船载客出海吹风，运气好的话除了亲人的海豚还能看到海龟跟鲨鱼，而且最后一趟出海的船次直到日落才会返航。托尼说，我们可以搭那趟船。  
好啊。彼得没有任何考虑或迟疑的时间，一如往常每一次面对托尼的邀约，凭借直觉给出托尼想要的答案。  
直到站在淋浴间被不太热的热水当头冲下，彼得才慢慢回味过来，那似乎是托尼试图弥补他的意思，即使起不来跟他去看日出，好歹他们还能一起看个日落。彼得不得不承认，托尼说的是对的，他从来不曾真正让他失望过 。

这一夜他们很早就熄灯上床了，因为彼得隔天要起来看日出，因为托尼没兴趣独自踏入那个热闹的海滩派对，还有一个更实际的原因是这里的网路讯号差得托尼干脆放弃上网，他因此无事可做。他们都同意彼此今夜需要好好休息，才有体力享受明日的行程。

隔天彼得被预设的闹铃叫醒，迷迷蹬蹬地爬起来在床上摸索手机，看到托尼用力拉起棉被盖住头，像是说好了似的落地窗门外紧接着传来叩叩两声，彼得穿上睡前搁在床尾的连帽外套就踩着拖鞋前去开门，尽管他已经放轻力道，滑轨声仍让托尼又在睡梦中用翻身抗议这锲而不舍的干扰。  
邀请他去看日出的艾拉就站在外头，而诺拉坐在后方的桌上，原本已经要跳下桌的她看到只有彼得出来后又坐回去，彼得还来不及细想便感受到扑面而来的寒意，连忙把门带上。  
艾拉轻声问他托尼不跟他们一起去吗，彼得揉揉鼻子，干冷的空气让他鼻腔有些刺痛。  
比起日出他更喜欢日落。彼得用另一个说法包装起托尼的起床气，如果托尼真打算追求她们俩其中一位，至少不能这么快暴露出缺点。  
这里的日落挺美的，我们今天也打算再出海看一次，也许可以一起去？  
彼得不擅长拒绝女孩，那向来是托尼的事，只好靦腆笑着带过这个邀约就当是默认了。艾拉朝她的朋友招手，诺拉这才终于跳下桌跟上他们往外走的步伐。

沙滩并不好行走，尤其他们都穿着夹脚拖，细沙不断渗入鞋面搔刮脚底板与趾缝，最后他们干脆把鞋子拎在手上，在沙滩打赤足反而走得更快。两个女孩给彼得的第一印象是大方健谈，但今早彼得感觉得出稍微落后的诺拉有些安静，艾拉注意到彼得的视线，趁诺拉不注意悄悄跟彼得说，诺拉以为你的朋友也会来，她这是失望了。彼得才想起昨天夜里诺拉跟托尼说话的情景，他选择假装听不懂艾拉的明示，拿起手机照明照向前方初初看得出模糊轮廓的小海湾。艾拉没有多想，顺着彼得照的方向说就是那里了。  
等待日出是件极需耐心的事，即使是健谈的人到最后也会闭上嘴，以储存一丝在日光迸裂於海平线之际惊呼的力气。但日出并不是壮阔的瞬间抽替，它是种潜移默化式的更迭，在你还没有察觉时慢慢将天幕从深黑一层层剥落，在你还没来得及意识到天已明亮之时便安静落幕。他们一直坐到衣物底下的皮肤开始感到灼热，才起身往回走。  
彼得与女孩们在他们房间前的楼梯间分別，她们要先回房间补眠，而彼得则要回房间顶著某人的起床气把人挖醒吃渡假村提供的早餐，他们的存粮差不多要见底了，明天出发前还得去附近镇上的超市补充一下。  
彼得没想到他竟然会被锁在门外。由于渡假村只给他们一副钥匙，彼得想自己应该能在托尼睡醒前回到房间便把钥匙留在房里，怎么也没想到托尼为了吃到早餐真的能克服生理时钟在这时候起床。  
他还在想着渡假村的餐厅该往哪个方向走，就听到有人在喊他，他循声回头，原来是站在走廊暗处的托尼。彼得忽然有点心虚，不知道托尼是否站在那里看他跟女孩们一同走回来又分开。托尼搔著头发朝他走来，脸上表情跟平常刚睡醒不怎么想开口的样子差不多，彼得一时判断不出来，还是开了门的托尼探出头口气和缓地问他到底进不进来，彼得才松一口气，他想托尼应该没看见才是。  
托尼一进房也不问彼得看日出看得怎么样，立刻倒回床上睡着。彼得听着他轻微的鼾声觉得托尼刚刚不是去餐厅，那个方向应该是去洗手间才对。於是安下心重新设了闹钟，跟著托尼再睡一顿回笼觉，最后快要十一点，两人才睡眼惺忪摇摇晃晃地往渡假村附设的餐厅走。  
吃完早餐出来，他们把渡假村慢慢逛了一圈，终于搞懂各种设施分布的位置，这里确实有篮球场与网球场，就在入口进来遇到岔路口的另一边，还有与沙滩只有几步路的人工泳池，在泳池前方能看见一个小码头，他们下午便要在那里搭乘帆船；最令托尼高兴的莫过於泳池后方的酒吧，他们路过酒吧的时候还没营业，在那里整理环境的工作人员亲切地跟他们说每晚都有营火晚会，只要交上一点入场费就可以无限畅饮酒吧提供的酒水饮料，或者他们也能带上自己的酒进场，不收任何开瓶费。彼得翻著白眼把托尼拖走，但这阻挡不了托尼在离开前跟对方交换一个心知肚明的微笑。  
托尼，你知道你还没满二十岁的吧。  
这个问题我们前两天才讨论过不是吗？托尼懒洋洋地反问，他还记得走在前方小鹌鹑偶尔也会变成固执的小牛犊，并不是很想就这个问题与彼得较真。  
我只是希望你知道自己在做什么。彼得踢著脚下的贝壳沙，不是很高兴地说。  
相信我，我再清楚不过了。你刚刚也听到了，那只是场营火晚会而已，別这么紧张。  
托尼弯下腰，捡了一片形状完整颜色洁白莹润的贝壳给彼得。彼得捏著那片贝壳指向不远的告示牌，上头写著除了垃圾禁止带走海滩上的任何东西，这回换托尼翻著白眼说那只是一片贝壳好吧。  
任何规定都有它的道理在，这是为了要保护海摊生态环境，就跟禁酒令是为了保护青少年一样。  
你知道你的口气很像我们留校察看时被迫收看的教育短片吗？  
彼得吃惊地说：我以为你每次都直接睡到时间到，根本不看那短片的。  
托尼朝他比出一个立刻闭嘴的手势。

等他们逛完整座渡假村也才下午一两点，沙滩上空空荡荡的，所有人都躲进房间吹冷气睡午觉去了。彼得拿着几张从纪念品店买的明信片说要写给他的朋友们，去了靠近海滩的一个凉亭，托尼没有写明信片的习惯，抓着手机像个Pokemon Go 的深度中毒玩家，四处寻找渡假村里讯号最强又稳定的角落。  
等到托尼刷完网路，心满意足回到彼得写明信片坐着的凉亭，却没看到人影，就在他以为彼得回房间抬脚要回去找人时，听见自己的名字被海浪裹著拍打上岸，彼得在沙滩上对他招手，他被不认识的人拉去打沙滩排球，大喊着托尼快过去当他的队友。托尼不爱户外运动，但不代表他不擅长，尤其又攸关胜负，两人一直玩到诺拉跑过来喊他们，才知道码头边停著的是今日最后一班船，抹掉脸上的汗退出球场，跟诺拉去码头登上那搜帆船。托尼走到一半发现有些不对劲，扭头朝彼得挑了挑眉，彼得知道托尼是在问他为什么诺拉会来叫她们，他正要开口诺拉就主动拉着托尼踏上甲板，说艾拉已经在船头帮他们留了位置。  
艾拉在他们坐定位后拿了两副墨镜给他们，说是船上工作人员发的，待会下船再还他们就好，体贴的女孩甚至还从随身小包里拿出湿纸巾给他们擦汗。彼得不好意思地接过，靦腆笑着与她道谢。  
工作人员在桅杆前征求男士或自愿者协助扬帆，彼得原本已经站起来，也看向托尼要他一起来帮忙，衣角忽然被人扯了下，才几秒钟的工夫诺拉就又拉着托尼就定位了。艾拉有点歉疚地对彼得说，如果你的朋友还是单身的话，能不能给诺拉一个机会试试看呢，她似乎真的挺喜欢他的。艾拉并没有再多说什么，但彼得总觉得经过艾拉那样一说，便无法再像早上看日出时心无芥蒂地与她聊天，他毕竟不习惯这种明显带着目的来往，干脆躺到甲板中间镂空的那片防护绳网上，闭上眼假装要做日光浴。  
彼得没有离原来的位置太远，托尼与诺拉回来后还可以听见他们三人的说笑声，那三人像是忘了彼得还躺在防护网上，或者以为他真的睡着了，便没有来与他搭话。彼得的喉间又湧起酸涩感隐隐作呕。这个时间点上太阳逐渐西斜，船也停在某个定点等待日落，海上的风说是凉其实还带着日光余温，彼得一不小心就真的睡着了。他被托尼摇醒的时候头有点痛，真正睁开眼才发现几乎整船的人都围在他左右，有几只海豚就在他躺着的防护网底下，牠们聪明地避开他，却又不时用鼻吻顶起他周围的网子，逗得其他人大笑不止。恰好工作人员站在船头大喊有海龟，乘客们又一湧上前，没人再关注底下的海豚与彼得。彼得涨红著脸，抓住托尼的手连忙爬上甲板后匆匆松手，托尼没理他，只站在离人群稍远处，与她们一样眺望远方海面，彼得顺着他目光所至之处才发现夕阳已有一半沉入海平线，艾拉跟他说在他睡着时他们看到了一小群鲨鱼，几只海龟，还有一只海鸟停在甲板上讨食。彼得哦了一声，他以为他看见海龟的头在海面载浮载沉越来越远，但直到他因为晕船不得不坐回椅子上，他才想他盯着的原来是诺拉摇曳的发尾，是她几乎要抱着托尼手臂的零距离，是托尼终于低头对她露出的笑容。

帆船靠岸后，彼得的偏头痛仍然持续著，他不得不放慢脚步，微微落后托尼与两个女孩。艾拉曾回头问他还好吗，其他两人打得正火热竟然没因为艾拉的话回头看他。  
彼得看着她们在楼梯前与托尼说待会见还有些恍惚，好像重回到今天早上，但又不大一样，两个女孩此刻都对托尼笑得灿烂如花。  
托尼终于回头，也只在与他擦身而过时冷淡地说：走吧，她们待会还要跟我们去营火晚会玩。

彼得感觉得出来托尼在发脾气，但他不知道是什么缘故，难道在他睡着的时候发生了什么事吗？  
托尼却没有给他开口的机会。

 

 

 

tbc.


	6. #6　星河与寂寞公路

 

 

 

 

 

 

经过两个小时后彼得才惊觉早前的自己做了一个多么愚蠢的决定。  
怪不得刚刚巴士司机在听到他说确定要在这里下车时，脸上表情像是看见有人在盛夏里穿着羽绒外套毛衣毛裤的错愕。  
热心的巴士司机直到关门前都还不放弃问他要不要再上车来，说等车开到加油站后彼得再下车也不迟，那时彼得的头痛得像是被人用三千吨重的锤子一下砸碎脑壳，面对巴士司机的追问不加思索地说对他就要在这下车，甚至胡诌出待会朋友就会开车来接他的谎言，才让司机半信半疑地放他下车。　  
不到两分钟的光景，这条路上便只剩下那辆老巴士留下的车尾气与他了。

这实在是一个要命的误会。  
起初彼得以为自己已经到了最后的目的地，这句话的意思是，如果彼得下车的地方是他所想的那个位置，那么只需要再走上一两公里的路，就能衔接上一条通往他们计划里最后一个目的地，也就是一座能够观赏银河的天文台的分支道路，虽然得用双脚走完这最后一段路，不过彼得觉得自己应该能在月亮升起前到达那里，在里头睡上一宿，再试看看能否用那里的通讯设备向外求援。  
但他大约是因为宿醉加上晕车引起的不适导致看错了公里数，下场就是沦落到提前下车，不得不靠双脚弥补过错的惨状。  
彼得掏出手机一看，萤幕里连最基本的紧急电话都打不出去，现代人生活里不可缺少的智慧型手机在失去讯号后即成为一种华而不实的报时工具。他看着电池旁显示的百分之八十的字样，想起行动电源与充电线都落在托尼那里，这个百分之八十等于是他最后的电量了。彼得没有任何犹豫就直接把手机关机，反正现在手机开不开着对他都一样毫无帮助，也许到天文台后他才会再开机，拍几张照留做纪念，再碰碰运气看那里有没有薄弱的讯号好让他打出去求救。  
再说了，彼得心知肚明比起可能性趋近于零的讯号，先在路边拦到一台顺风车好让他成功重回文明世界的可能性还比较高。

在没有配戴手表也没有手机的辅助下，彼得完全丧失时间感。他不晓得自己在最开始可以计算的两个小时后又走了多久，也无法估算距离。他只好让自己想点別的事分散注意力，別一直想着还得再走多久才能到达目的地。  
彼得感觉脚底被磨出许多水泡，只要稍一走动，那些浮出水泡的地方就像有千百根针同时扎进肉里，他又往前走了几步，最后忍不住停下脚步，把背上的包包丟到柏油路上当坐垫隔绝路面的灼人温度。他无可避免地想起许多事，关于为什么他会在错误的地点下车，关于为什么他带着宿醉搭上这辆长途巴士，关于为什么他要与托尼分开独自完成这趟旅程，关于为什么……为什么他连在这个时候想起了许多事而那些事的结果无一例外地指向托尼。  
彼得为此痛苦不已。他感觉自己拥有的充沛勇气正在心里开裂的缝隙里源源不绝流洩而出，又随着他暴晒在太阳底下而逐渐蒸散，最终即将成为无可挽回的失去。  
是了，他想他已经彻底失去了。  
如果非得要追究那条导火线的引信，彼得想那不会是他们因为争吵忘记注意路况而撞到一头忽然从路边蹦出的仔鹿，也不会是他们把车丟在路边等了一两个小时才终于等到有人愿意让他们搭顺风车到有提供卫星电话联系道路救援的加油站，更不会是他们在加油站分道扬镳前，托尼朝他大吼如果跟他待在一起这么难以忍受那就滚。  
不，彼得深吸一口气，那些都不是他决定搭上长途巴士把托尼丟在那个加油站的理由。他只是拒绝被托尼修改定义，划分到与其他人没两样的范围。这一路以来他不是没有察觉他们的距离缩短，即使有争吵也会将他们拉得更近，但那件事却一下子就把那段好不容易缩短的距离给拉开了。  
彼得以为那正是这一切的开端。

只是关于那段记忆，彼得也不敢很肯定地说他没记错，因为他那个晚上喝了酒，很多很多酒，以至於将白天才提醒托尼未满二十岁是不被法律允许接触酒精的事忘得一干二净。  
他记得，他还记得什么呢，噢，他想起来了。那是在营火晚会上发生的事了。  
他们跟那两个女孩像是两对进行双重约会的少年少女，托尼与诺拉走在前头，即使没有牵手没有相拥他们也靠得十分近，在身为旁观者的彼得眼里，那两人距离揭开那层道不破说不明的面纱只剩下细微的距离。彼得与艾拉走在他们后头有一搭没一搭地说着话，彼得不停想着托尼到底为什么生他的气而走神，艾拉不得不一次又一次唤回他的注意力，即使下午观赏日落时艾拉说的话令他心里不舒服，但他让艾拉一直自说自话确实是件差劲的事，他羞惭地向艾拉道歉。那个体贴的女孩只是眨眨眼，问他是不是跟托尼吵架了。  
彼得有些讶异，他反问艾拉为什么会这么说。艾拉笑着说那根本没有为什么啊，打从离开你们房间后他连看都不看你一眼，恐怕只有瞎子才看不出来你们正在吵架，或者我应该说是他单方面对你发脾气？  
彼得想了想，说他们的确没吵架。  
那就是你惹他生气了。  
事实上连我自己都不知道到底是哪惹到他了。彼得吁了一口气，虽然他还是想不到托尼有什么好生他气的，但能有个人知道他在烦恼什么，还是让他不胜感激地对艾拉露出一个是啊我也只能这样了的苦笑。

他们因为走得较慢，被其他正要参加营火晚会的人流从中阻断，彼得再抬头就已经失去托尼的身影。正当他们为了入场费用从口袋掏出纸钞，工作人员却没有收下，而是直接在他们手背上盖了红色印章。有人帮你们付完入场费了。工作人员说完就把他们赶进场，彼得跟艾拉说那也许是托尼替他们付清的吧，他算是个大方的玩伴。  
玩伴？艾拉饶富趣味地重覆了遍彼得使用的词。  
他挺喜欢这样的场合，彼得向艾拉解释，托尼身边经常有许多跟他一样喜欢派对的玩伴，他也经常在自己家里开派对。  
这么说你也是他的玩伴？艾拉歪著头，仔细打量彼得，但你看起来不太像是个派对动物啊。  
我的确不是。彼得笑了笑，没有向艾拉解释他确实不常参加托尼的派对，即使去了也格格不入，而邀他来的托尼也乐意维持他的格格不入。

营火晚会的范围涵括了酒吧、酒吧前的游泳池还有向外延伸直到与海交界的沙滩，营火就被架在沙滩上燃烧著升起熊熊火焰，许多人随着ＤＪ播送的音乐在营火旁扭动身体，沙滩俨然成了一处露天舞池。  
一开始彼得手里拿着的是摆在泳池边一张长桌上的柳橙汁，那是他能够第一眼即辨识得出自己能够喝的饮品。彼得坐在泳池边摆著的沙滩椅上，艾拉早就离开他去沙滩上跳舞，这让彼得得以像往常参加过的每一场派对，在人群中梭巡托尼的身影。  
即使是在陌生的环境里，彼得仍能很快找到托尼，他正坐在靠近沙滩的木头长椅上啜饮手中颜色绚烂的调酒，诺拉在他前方跳舞，还不时回过头看托尼笑得灿烂。他看着他们忍不住想这两人或许已经开始交往了吧。就如他不知道托尼为什么要生他的气，他也不知道为什么只是不小心在船上打了瞌睡再醒来，托尼就愿意让诺拉靠近他，两个人互动看来还很是亲密。这么一来诺拉或许就要成为托尼第一个正式当面介绍给他的女朋友了。彼得深吸一口气，酸涩感再度从鼻间湧起直冲上脑。  
他仰头一口气喝完杯里剩下的柳橙汁，想用冰凉的温度压下胸口闷痛，艾拉恰好又拿了两杯颜色比柳橙汁稍淡的饮料过来要跟他干杯，浓重苦涩的酒精味道裹住舌尖时彼得吓了一跳，但苹果酒的甜酸香味让彼得手上的酒侥幸免除被倒进泳池的危机。彼得手上的杯子空得特別快，他不晓得艾拉是从吧台或长桌上拿的酒，后来也不管自己是不是喝到酒了，杯子空了再去长桌上端就是。等到托尼再度出现在他面前，他已经把自己给喝得浑身泛起一层酡红像只被烫熟的虾，乖巧地靠在沙滩椅上。因为他有些困了，但站起来又会头晕只好乖乖坐在椅子上。  
托尼是来喊他们去营火旁边的，有人说要玩游戏正四处凑人数。彼得安静地走在托尼身边，他不想说话，又困又累，脚下每步路都走得不甚踏实，感觉踩在棉花上头。差点踩空楼梯的时候，托尼还伸手握住他的手臂让他不至於栽进沙滩里吃上一嘴沙。  
他喝醉了。彼得听见托尼对那两个女孩说。他想从托尼的手中挣脱，含糊地辩解自己只是不小心踩空台阶，不是喝醉，他还能喝上很多杯不是问题。托尼已经扶著他往回走，嘴上敷衍地说是了是了酒鬼的话听起来就是你说的这样了。  
你才是酒鬼。彼得大声指责著托尼，一下子说他在酒庄时试喝那么多的酒还买了很多放在后车厢，一下子又说他办派对时都让彼得喝果汁，自己却是一杯又一杯的酒。喝醉的人才有语无伦次又理直气壮的权利。  
彼得说到一半忽然捂住嘴巴干呕起来。托尼拍著他的背，问他喝酒前难道没有吃点东西垫著吗，彼得睁著因为干呕用力而泛起一点泪光的眼看他，为自己辩解他没打算喝酒。  
但你就是喝了，还挺不少的，你看看你都已经喝到想吐的程度了。托尼不耐烦地回答他。  
那又怎么样！彼得倔了起来，梗著脖子回嘴，我知道自己在做什么，不过就是几杯酒而已，你都能喝了我为什么不行！  
因为我不会把自己喝成这种站都站不稳的地步。托尼讽刺地说。你完全不知道你在做什么，是谁白天说着未满二十岁不能喝酒的？  
我知道自己在做什么，才不像你不知道在生什么气，一个字都不说谁会晓得你怎么了，我又不是能够一直知道你在想什么！  
我在想什么？托尼重复他的话后笑了一声，推开公共淋浴间的门，把彼得拽进其中一个隔间，砰地一声甩上门。  
隔间本来就狭窄，一次挤进两个男孩更是塞得满满的让他们连转身都没有回旋的空间，只能紧紧贴着彼此。  
你本来就没有一直知道我在想什么。托尼打开花洒，让冷水打湿他们，他捉住彼得的头发逼彼得抬头看着他。不要说得好像你知道似的，那你知道我现在想做什么吗？  
彼得的眼睛被水浇得睁不开，他想要推开托尼抹掉脸上的水瞪回去，托尼却没给他这个机会。彼得被捏住下巴，被迫接受托尼的亲吻，交缠的舌尖被勾著越过界，在托尼放开他的时候像小狗吐气一样收不回去，就无助地晾在唇间。  
我一直都想这么做了。托尼低下头，抵著彼得的额头，亲暱地蹭著彼得的鼻尖，仿佛随时可以再来另一个黏腻的吻，呼吸和著水汽缠缠黏黏地将彼得的思绪糊成一团。托尼说得对，他是真的喝醉了，否则他怎么会听到托尼会说出这种话，还亲吻他。  
你猜我接下来还要做什么？  
彼得咬著自己的手掌肉，试图不在自己被托尼的手探进他裤子里、扯下内裤被握住他的阴茎搓揉时叫出声。淋浴间里还有其他人在，如果他们听到异声，低下头就能看到他们这间有四只脚，正在做什么的意思不言而喻。托尼用另一只手拿开他的遮掩，重新亲吻他，逼他发出鼻音浓重的哼声。你真是喝得太醉了。他听到托尼笑他。  
下一秒他就失去那个亲吻，因为那两片嘴唇正贴在他垂软的阴茎上，被含进那个温热湿软的口腔里时彼得发出一声近似苦闷的喟叹。他想要推开托尼的头让他放开自己，但托尼只是抓着他的腰胯，逼他往前挺腰，将他含得更深。从未被如此对待的彼得只能咬著下唇，尽可能不去听他的阴茎被人吸吮时发出的啧啧声响。但他实在醉得无法完全勃起，等到托尼放开他，他的阴茎也只是可怜地半勃著垂在腿间滴水。  
彼得不是重慾的青少年，他甚至连给自己手淫都没做过几次，但这不妨碍他在暗恋对象给他口交自己却硬不起来的时候感到羞愧。托尼却不以为意，站起来接了水漱完口后又再亲了亲他，然后扳著他的肩膀，让他转过去面向隔板。细腻的吻沿着他的脸颊、在湿淋淋的发间挺立的耳朵，因为羞惭而低垂弯曲的脖颈，乃至被卷起衣服露出的侧腹都被留下一个个细密的吻。  
托尼呢喃著问可以吗，彼得听不懂托尼的意思，只感觉有个硬梆梆的东西戳在他的臀上。彼得本能搖着头说不要，但那拒绝的力道就跟蚊子叮似不痛不痒，花洒的水柱力道被转得更强，水声就盖过他的回答。托尼咬著他的耳垂，遗憾地说好吧。他以为那是托尼放弃的意思，但托尼下一秒又将他压在隔板上，那个硬物就从他的臀瓣挤到腿间，戳弄他的会阴与囊袋。他的腿忽地被托尼并紧，低重的喘息声像立钟的钟摆一下下来回撞击他的耳膜，他几乎无法站稳，只能被身后的托尼压在隔板上一次次用那个又硬又烫的东西在他的大腿内侧摩擦，彼得被他抓着手，无法抚慰自己的焦虑让他扭头寻求托尼的协助，后者的回应是替他揉弄无法完全勃起的阴茎，安慰他喝醉了站不起来是正常的。但他仍能流出高潮时该有的东西，黏稠的精液沿着隔板与彼得的大腿流到地面上，与水流汇整成一条道，流进排水孔里。  
托尼靠在他的肩膀上从鼻孔中粗重地喷著气，彼得紧闭着眼却又微微打开嘴发出嘶嘶的吸气声，从未与他人分享高潮过的少年腿间还打着颤，他的失神是一种迟来的高潮，他还沉浸在那个前所未有的体验里。震惊，难以置信，舒服，愉悅，种种感受全被酒精融在一块儿令他难以消化。  
他们湿淋淋地回到房间，彼得被托尼胡乱擦干头发后就换上托尼替他翻出来的干衣服后就直接倒回自己床上，几乎一闭上眼就失去意识，以至於狭窄的单人床又挤了一个人上来所发出尖锐的铁架挤压声也没能吵醒他。

宿醉是这样的，有的人会失去当下记忆隔天醒来毫无负担轻轻松松继续生活，但彼得显然不是这种人。他一睁开眼看见托尼挤在他床上，被子不晓得被谁踢到床尾，他唯一没有因为冷气被开到最低温度而感冒的原因仅仅只是因为他们两个缠得像麻花绳结，托尼把他抱得很紧，就像每次赖床抱在怀里的被子，谁都不能从他怀里夺走的紧。奇怪的是他明明躺在床上，却一眨眼就想起昨晚被抵在淋浴间隔板摇晃的压迫感。  
彼得试图在不惊动托尼的情况下离开那个一点也不像是美梦成真反而是噩梦的怀抱，但事与愿违，宿醉带来的昏沉感与无法好好听从大脑指挥的僵硬肢体动作还是把托尼吵醒。彼得僵在床边，不知道该装做若无其事与托尼打招呼还是要有其他反应，所幸托尼只是半瞇著眼对他扯了扯嘴角，哑著嗓子跟他说早，就又闭上眼睡过去了。  
彼得抓着自己的盥洗用品冲进大清早空无一人的公共淋浴间，他想洗去身上的酒味，但拿肥皂抹在身上的时候无法克制地想起昨天就是在这个狭窄的空间里，他跟托尼用身体抚慰对方或被抚慰，还想起托尼別有用意的问话，近在耳边的低沉笑声，喷吹在皮肤上的湿热喘息。彼得感到十分迷惘，他以为托尼是个只和女孩子打得火热的异性恋，根本没想过他会毫不犹豫为他口交。  
他又想起托尼口腔含住自己的感觉，下身不知何时颤巍巍地挺翘起来。从未对暗恋对象有过性幻想的少年咬著下唇，伸手下探握住自己的阴茎堪称粗鲁地套弄，并又想像昨夜那场短暂的被服务，想像那人专心舔拭自己的模样，最终在一声急促鼻音中把手弄得一蹋糊涂，又满怀羞耻地将那手黏稠的精液连同身上的泡沫迅速冲洗掉。

托尼在彼得回房后从床上翻身坐起，说他肚子饿了问彼得要不要一起去吃早餐。  
彼得尽可能让自己的语气听来跟平常没两样，告诉托尼现在还是提供早餐的时段，快点洗漱完还来得及。托尼耸耸肩，站起来伸了懒腰。  
彼得眼角余光看到托尼正要从身后走过，弯腰假装整理床铺的背肌倏地紧绷起来，肌肉线条的变化在稍微贴身的衣服上很是明显。托尼拍了下他的后腰，他就像只受惊的猫用一个幅度极大的动作闪开托尼碰他的手。托尼也被他吓了一跳，莫名其妙地看了他一眼就走出去了。  
之后彼得到了餐厅，托尼向他招手他那边有空位，彼得点点头，然后故意走得很慢，想等托尼吃完早餐再过去。可是托尼吃得更慢，彼得不得不硬著头皮端了比平常少上一半份量的早餐过去。托尼看到他盘子上的食物，问他是不是不喜欢吃？要不等等他们在上路前先到前面小镇的超市，去那里买点彼得习惯吃的东西。  
空腹对宿醉的人没什么好处。托尼说。  
彼得在托尼说那句话时停顿了下咀嚼的动作只有他自己知道，同时他也知道了托尼还记得昨晚的事，但托尼对待他的态度仍和平常无异，甚至心情很好，没有起床气，彼得还注意到托尼连昨天下午针对他的那股没来由的脾气也没了。  
彼得不知道托尼这种若无其事的态度代表什么，只是感到困惑，难道在他们有了这么亲密的肢体接触后不需要对彼此有所表示吗？彼得在整理完行李，和托尼一起把东西搬回车上后还是想不到答案。脑里突然闪过托尼昨天说的那句，你本来就没有一直知道我在想什么。

驱车前往入口处办公室办理退房手续前，彼得曾问托尼要不要去找那两个女孩道別。  
将行李搬回车上时彼得似乎看到她们往沙滩走去，想到昨天他们亲暱的样子便随口问了下，但托尼斜了他一眼没有回答。彼得就明白他的意思了，那个叫诺拉的女孩跟以往围在托尼身边的女孩没有分別，托尼要摆脱她们、不再与她们有任何交集只是一个念头的事。  
彼得忽然发觉，从托尼过往的爱慕者角度看来，托尼其实是个令她们又爱又恨的对象，托尼愿意的时候便与她们谈笑风生态度亲暱，然而一旦托尼不愿意了，那些曾度过的美好时刻与她们便被留在托尼的过去，不能也无法再进入他的世界。

他们在托尼说的那个小镇超市上补充好所需要的物品，又在旁边附设的加油站加满油，就正式朝这趟旅程最后一个目的地同时也是折返点前进。  
宿醉加上路面不平的颠簸，还有悬而未决的心事，让彼得完全不想开口说话。托尼没有对彼得的寡言有所表示，他提起这几天刷网路时看到的话题新闻，彼得还是会发出单音节勉强附和他，只是聊天是一种双向行为，若其中一方无心参与，很快就会陷入无话可说的僵局。  
托尼拋出来的几个话题都结束在彼得的心不在焉里，也就懒得再开口，有意为之的沉默使得气氛不知不觉变得微妙起来。  
对彼得来说，昨天的事与其说是美梦成真，倒不如说是意外般的灾厄。彼得很喜欢现况，在托尼身边他有自己的一个位置，他同时也知道托尼不将他与那些一起开派对四处玩乐的朋友相提并论，彼此都在彼此的位置上不跨越雷池一步，他觉得这样没什么不好的。但是事情发生以后，他做不到跟托尼一样若无其事，无法直视托尼的眼不去想昨天花洒下他的眼里有浇不熄的火，无法听托尼低声说话不与因为陷入情慾而瘖哑的嗓音链接起来，也无法在每一个肌肤接触的时刻渴望他的温度能够就此停留。昨天的事是一把钥匙，打开了彼得心里的潘朵拉盒，他的希望因此在外头踌躇不去，如果不赶紧关上，他的世界眼看就要毁在旦夕。

彼得做了几个深呼吸，声音大得托尼也回头看，他感觉到托尼的视线，有些害怕却又不得不为他心中的潘朵拉盒关上而努力。  
他听见自己用颤抖的声音问托尼，昨天营火晚会后他们在淋浴间里……彼得不知道该用哪个措词去形容他们做的事，托尼并没有真正进入他的身体里，那能够以做爱来称呼吗？还是有其他词汇可以使用？彼得顷刻间被自己的问题给绕晕。  
但他没有忽略托尼噢了一声，顿时把那些无关紧要的问题拋在脑后，抿紧唇等待托尼的回答。  
托尼看到他脸上紧绷的表情，忍不住笑出来。  
我以为你宿醉很严重，才想着要不要替你找止痛药吃。没想到你是为了这种事才闷闷不乐。  
彼得有些错愕地看着托尼，仿佛在那一刻看到托尼拒绝向渡假村女孩们告別时的冷漠眼神，轻描淡写的口吻让彼得以为其实昨天的事都只是他的幻想，根本什么也没有发生，而这就是托尼今天之所以能用平常心对待他的原因。  
托尼似乎察觉他的错愕，放软口气试图安抚他，但彼得在错愕后感觉自己的希望已不知行至何方，只能麻木地听托尼劝哄他，男孩子互相解决对方的生理需求很正常，他跟索尔他们一起开色情片鉴赏大会的时候，若有生理需求要解决也不会刻意避忌对方。这只是件小事，没什么的。  
没什么的。他重复著托尼的话。  
托尼笑了一声，感觉彼得似乎能够接受自己的说法，便又打趣说其实这跟找炮友的意思差不多，只是差在炮友你不认识，而我们认识彼此罢了。

去你妈不认识的炮友。  
彼得后悔没有在那一刻把这句话扔到托尼脸上，即使托尼把他们之间的事拿来跟约炮相比，他也没有办法马上将怒气酝酿成文字回击。  
他的心忍不住隐隐作痛，也开始后悔为什么自己非得要问出口。这完完全全是一场灾厄，一旦发生就没有恢复如初的可能。但他还是无法遏制怒气，过往所有源于爱慕而做的忍让在这一刻都成为兇猛怒火的燃料，他因为用力而紧绷的下颚肌肉频频抽动，一字一字极为艰难地从嘴里吐出：托尼，你什么时候才能够考虑到別人的感受？你有想过把我们比喻成炮友是什么意思吗，你有问过我愿意被当做你的炮友没？  
托尼皱著眉打断他的话，显然他也被彼得的话激怒，声音里带有明显怒意：你能听清楚我说的话吗？我从头到尾都没说过我们是炮友，那只是一个比喻，我说的是我们只是帮对方解决生理需求，这根本没什么好在意的，难道你昨天没爽到吗？  
彼得被他直白问话问得脸立刻涨红起来。  
没有！他怒目瞪着托尼：为什么你做任何事都可以替自己找好理由，而我就必须要无条件接受你的理由并且原谅你？你知道那些喜欢你的人为了进入你的世界必须遵守你多少规则吗？他们愿意忍受那都是因为对你的喜爱值得他们忍受你的规则！但那不是你可以凭借着我喜欢你就肆无忌惮做任何你想做的事的理由！  
他还没听到托尼的回答，一股强大的冲击力道让他即使有安全带阻拦也狠狠撞上车窗。  
操！  
托尼捶打方向盘的巨响让彼得从晕眩中逐渐回神，托尼已经倾身过来替他解开安全带，轻拍他的脸颊，焦急等待他的回应。彼得按著额头上浮出的肿包，他还不知道是怎么回事，只知道车好像撞到了什么东西，但他仍在恢复意识后一把挥开托尼的手，赌气地说不关你的事。  
托尼根本没空理会他还在生气这件事，确认完他没有其他外伤才下车查看状况。彼得虽然那么说，心里余悸犹存，也忍不住跟著托尼下车。  
一具仔鹿的尸体横倒在车头前，保险杆因为撞击力道而整截掉落在地，车头也凹了进去，大概是因为他们光顾著吵架托尼没有注意路况，煞车根本没有起多少作用，不幸中的万幸是托尼没有踩死煞车，只是减缓车速以减轻撞击上鹿的力道，才没有因此造成更惨重的事故。  
彼得跟托尼虽然正在吵架气头上，但他们仍然合力把鹿尸拖到路边，不让后来的车辆撞上牠发生跟他们一样的事故。他们把保险杆丟到车顶，用绳子固定好，结果等他们回车上要重新发动车子却没能成功。托尼从嘴里冒出一连串脏话，听不下去的彼得直接打断他，问他是不是确定没办法开了？如果是的话，那他们就得看有无顺风车可送他们去加油站求助，让他们找道路救援来处理托尼的车。

等待顺风车的时间里他们谁都没理谁，意外发生前的争吵在惊吓过后演变成冷战，直到他们搭上顺风车到达下一个加油站后，才因为是否要继续旅程还是提早结束而又吵了起来。  
彼得的喉咙因为说了太多话开始发痛，再加上他本来也不是容易生气的个性，到了加油站已经变成是托尼凭借一路上积攒的怒气对他单方面发脾气，而彼得只是在听托尼暴跳如雷地说他们应该搭长途巴士回去后，依然保持沉默。他其实没有什么力气再和托尼争执，也不打算迁就托尼，托尼应该要明白的，他们这趟旅程的种种磨合已经到了头，再也没有谁该配合谁了。

长途巴士进站后，彼得在买完车票準备上车前，才跟已经与贾维斯联络上、正在等待对方处理后续事宜的托尼道別。  
托尼冷冷地看着他，那一句再见是他在加油站里与托尼说的第一句也是最后一句话。  
彼得站在长途巴士上透过车窗往外看见托尼就在不远处。如果他们的关系还一如往昔，他或许会推开车窗取笑托尼不要露出那副难看的表情，想上车就赶紧上车，巴士还很空一定有他的位置。  
但他只是坐在那里看着托尼，然后听见托尼大喊着如果跟他待在一块这么难受那就滚啊。  
他朝托尼扯扯嘴角，就当是答应托尼那句话了。

结果就是现在这样，他滚来这条走了不知道多久一台车都没遇见的公路上了。  
这条別名叫做寂寞公路的州际公路真的没有浪得虚名，彼得在长途巴士之后连只鸟都没看过，如果不是还行走在柏油路面上，彼得真的会以为自己身处荒漠，没有方向，没有终点，没有车，当然也没有人。他开始胡乱想起托尼拿来吓过他的电影，以为遇到好心人没想到却是搭上杀人魔顺风车的背包客，在某条杳无人烟的公路上奋力逃亡。前提是也得先让他遇到杀人魔跟他的车吧。  
彼得用力踢开路上的小石头，有点后悔为什么要把这条路纳入行程里了。  
他虽然是个天文迷，而银河对天文迷又有一股难以抗拒的吸引力，但天文迷们都知道并没有所谓的最佳观赏地点，说穿了只要待在远离人烟光害的荒郊野外，天气晴朗，最重要的还是得指望自己的运气够好。彼得猜托尼大概不晓得这些，托尼对于天文的兴趣仅只於增加派对声光效果的星光投影仪，但托尼愿意开上几百公里的路，就只为了他曾经在看天文记录片时无意说出的一句真想亲眼看看银河。  
停！彼得帕克，你不要连这种事到最后还要想起他，真是个没用的家伙。  
尽管对没用的自己发起脾气，但彼得更清楚这么做完全是件徒劳无功的事。他的心上像是被压了一颗巨石，即使已经堵住那个将他的世界搅得天翻地覆的潘朵拉盒，假装一切完好如初，但实际上它就是已经被巨石压得支离破碎，再也看不出原样。  
彼得现在只希望他能在夕阳西下前看到那座天文台，或者遇到一台能让他离开这条路的车。

彼得一直觉得自己是个运气不好的人，所以在入夜后被两盏刺眼大灯照在身上与前头道路，还听见明显是要他停下脚步的连续喇叭声时，起先他当然是惊喜的，接着脑里忽然浮现出在幽黑的公路上拔腿狂奔的背包客与杀人魔，心中警铃顿时疯狂大作，他是想搭顺风车没错，可是更害怕被杀人魔开膛剖腹。等到他开始想像自己的头会被埋在哪个沙丘，而肢体又四散在哪片草丛里时，那台轿车已经开到他身边，降下黑漆漆的车窗，彼得转头一看，才发现里头坐着的人是托尼。  
这可真是好极了。  
走在路上的时候他虽然想过许多有关托尼的事，但绝对不包括幻想托尼会再出现在他面前，还开着一台不知道从哪来的车，将他从徒步的折磨中解救出来。  
如果他们是什么罗曼史小说里的主角，那么他现在应该要对托尼不顾夜间开车的危险，不远千里地找到他而感动至极，可能除了一个把对方搂得死紧的拥抱外还会有一个不计前嫌的吻。很可惜他们不仅不是，连炮友都称不上。去你妈的炮友。彼得想起这个忍不住翻白眼。  
上车吧。托尼捏了捏鼻梁，不复白日在加油站时的暴躁愤怒，不管是脸上还是说话的口气都是显而易见的疲惫。托尼没跟他多说什么，又按了一声喇叭催他快点上车。

彼得对上车窗里另一个自己的眼睛，看到彼此茫然眼神与麻木表情。  
即使没有骨气地上了托尼的车，可并不代表他们能自然而然言归于好，托尼大概也没这个意思，从彼得上车后他一句话都没说，只专心看着眼前的路。彼得其实有一堆话想说，比如托尼怎么知道他没有在公车上，还有托尼到底是如何找到他……等等诸如此类的问题，但那些话湧到嘴边又失去开口的动力。彼得觉得也许这就是现在的他们所能拥有的最好情况了，他们不开口说话也就不会产生新一轮的争执。  
由于夜色过於深重，直到即将穿过一道老旧的铁拱门，彼得才看清楚他们已经到了。

天文台其实只是这里的其中一个景点，更广为人知的是矗立在它前方的巨大花岗岩。  
跟他们在世界之窗看到的页岩不同，这里的花岗岩并没有直接隆起成险峻陡峭的形状与风化剥落的表面，它的质地平坦光滑，拥有和缓圆润的弧度，乍看像一道高高扬起正要打向海面的浪。

这里因为地处偏远，没有设置路灯，他们只能靠著手机的照明灯照着脚下的路。彼得的脚在休息过后反而更加痠痛，以为弭平的水泡在走没几步路后就又冒出来，他不得不放慢速度避免滑倒，这么一来，托尼很快就消失在彼得的照明范围里。  
就在他已经看到天文台的时候，又看到托尼远远走来。托尼向他摇头，说那里上锁了，但前面有道镶嵌在花岗岩上的铁梯，他们可以爬上去。彼得把手机翻过来看时间，看到萤幕显示才晚上九点有些惊讶，原来今天对他是这么漫长的一日。  
彼得说我们先回车上吧，凌晨才是最好的时候。他硬是把那句你也开了很久的夜车需要休息给压在舌尖底下。  
托尼开来的这台轿车虽然皮椅柔软舒服，但车型没有原来的休旅车大，空间相对较窄小，他们把座椅往后放下能够挪腾的位置也很有限，再加上托尼有侧睡的习惯，彼得因为睡不着躺在车椅上翻来覆去的时候无可避免地对上托尼。好在托尼似乎真的很疲倦，躺下后就没有睁开眼过，这让彼得得以渐渐克服心中的别扭，目光慢慢从托尼的下巴、嘴唇、鼻尖，直到停在他紧皱的眉头间。  
彼得以为是车上不好睡托尼的表情才会这么苦大仇深，后来发现托尼只穿着一件薄外套，并没有像自己身上还盖著毯子，加上夜深露重而这一带又属于早晚温差大的地带，即使是夏天夜晚也能让人穿着羽绒外套都觉得寒冷，而托尼那侧的车窗又降下一道小缝让空气流通，难怪他会面向车内。他把原本盖著的毯子摊开，盖到托尼身上。  
没想到彼得以为早已熟睡的人突然出声：把毯子拿回去。你前两天才中暑，今天又走了那么久，晚上如果再不注意保暖很容易生病。  
彼得没有理他。彼得就是以为托尼睡了才敢盯着看，谁想到托尼并没有睡着，那他势必能感受到自己的视线。他们尚未言归于好，又上演了这种偷看又被抓个正著的情景，真是让彼得尴尬得想就地挖洞把自己给埋了，装死都来不及了又怎么可能乖乖听他的话。  
彼得听见托尼重重呼出一口气，似乎是拿他没办法，被掩在毛毯下的嘴便微微翘起。

被托尼摇醒的彼得还有点恍惚，任由托尼把打开灯光的手机塞到他手里，又替他把毯子裹紧了，懵懵懂懂地跟著托尼下车，往托尼昨晚发现铁阶梯的方向走。  
寒冷的空气是种天然的提神利器，彼得一下车就被低温激得打了一个喷嚏，好在身上还有托尼帮他裹著的毯子挡掉不停刮在他身上的冷风，但钻进脖子里的冷空气还是让彼得不停发抖。  
彼得跟昨天一样走得很慢，托尼始终在距离他两步路的位置，没有像稍早时候丟下他、迳自快步往前，也幸好如此，托尼才能在彼得脚底一滑踩空阶梯之际即时抓住彼得，免去他一路滚到最下层。后来托尼干脆抓着他的手一阶阶往上走，以确保刚刚的事不会再发生第二次。彼得挣扎了几次，都因为托尼将他的手握得很紧，加上楼梯溼滑，他不敢太用力只能任由托尼紧握。  
托尼一直到登顶也没放手，彼得不得不暗示他他们已经离开楼梯，托尼这么做让他不好走路。托尼充耳不闻，拉着他一直往前走。彼得不知道这块花岗岩的中间居然还藏了一洼小水池，苔藓植物沿着水池边缘向外延伸成一小片绿地毯。  
彼得发出小小的讚叹声，那让托尼回头看了他。  
尽管银河还未为他们揭开面纱，但夜幕上仍掛满许多隐隐闪烁的星子，而在朦胧星光照耀下的那一个回眸，比彼得任何时候看过的托尼还要温柔。  
他的手不知不觉被放开了。

托尼把他留在水池边，自己往前走了一小段，才又突然转身。  
托尼的声音在空旷的此处特別清晰，对彼得来说，那甚至是一道震耳欲聋的轰雷，将他劈得措手不及。

我假设你还记得欠我一个赌注。  
彼得没有说话，他的眼睛被富含盐分的泪水刺激得痛苦难当，连站在巨石边缘，看起来下一秒随时要落入夜色的托尼也看不清楚，他用手背抹掉那些源源不绝的液体。但他知道托尼一定正在看着他，所以他用点头代替回答。  
就连托尼已经说完他要求的赌注也只能不停地点头。

我假设你还记得欠我一个赌注。  
现在我要向你要求你实现你的赌注，即使这个赌注可能会让你有点为难，但请你不要因此放弃。就像你知道我无论如何都会找到你，不管你被困在迷宫还是独自走在没有尽头的长路。就像我们一路走来有过许多争执，最终我们各退一步是因为知道彼此值得做出退让。就像我知道我的确做错事，需要得到你的谅解。

所以我请求你，我要求你，不要就此离去，让我能够继续走在有你的路上。

 

托尼从未想过，有朝一日自己必须对一个人毫无保留地剖白自己，必须向对方低头，必须用尽所有方式去坦白自己确实做错了、去征求原谅、去换得留在对方身边的机会。  
但他知道自己不得不这么做。  
他从未想过他们的旅行会是一去不返的单程旅行，这里应该要是他们的折返点，他们踏上归路的起点。  
或者是一个新的开始。

 

 

 

end.


	7. comma,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是on the road的棄稿。  
> 趁今天補完就發出來了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

彼得该死的希望自己没有在前一秒睁开眼，这样他就不会看到眼前这一幕，简直像是末日终于从马雅人预言的千禧年姗姗来迟，然而即使地球下一秒就要爆炸对他来说或许是解脱也说不定，毕竟此刻已是他所有已知与假想中最糟糕的一刻了。

彼得不得不小心翼翼地把那条搁在自己腰上的手臂挪开，轻轻蹬开插进他双腿间的第三条腿，尽可能在不惊动对方的情况下离开床，并机警回身将棉被堆进尚在沉睡却感觉到怀里空落而下意识摸索床铺的人怀里以填补空缺。

幸运的是，或许因为前一晚过於放纵的缘故，彼得在拉开老旧房门时无可避免弄出的刺耳声响并没有吵醒床上的人；更幸运的是，他下床时匆忙抓到的是他自己的四角裤而不是另一个人习惯穿的子弹型内裤，这让彼得在走廊上可以假装自己穿的是海滩裤，而不是像个自信心爆棚的自恋狂，只穿了件紧身三角裤就到处瞎溜哒深怕別人看不出被布料紧紧包覆勾勒出的下体形状。即使如此也没有好到哪去，惊吓带来的肾上腺素只足以支撑他到关上门为止，一松懈下来后他整个人差点瘫软在地，彼得不得不扶著墙拖著两条没什么作用的腿前往公共淋浴间，他认为自己应该要先冲个冷水澡，好让这颗浑浑噩噩的脑袋能够清醒点，再来思考下一步该如何进行。

 

好了彼得帕克，冷静点，想想你最后的记忆是在什么时候。  
彼得不断用交握的双手敲着额头，但他满脑子都是刚刚在房间里和托尼赤身裸体挤在一张单人床上纠缠著不分你我的场景，还有淋浴时自己身上满是吻痕与咬痕的精彩杰作，即使是在今天以前还是个处男的彼得也可以猜得出他们昨天到底干了什么——彼得用力扯著自己湿淋淋的头发，用头皮传来的疼痛让他忘掉那些画面。现在不是想这些无关紧要的事的时候了！你得好好想想昨晚在跟托尼搞上之前到底发生了什么事才是。

但无论他再怎么努力想从脑袋里挖出昨天失去意识前的记忆，始终无法做到，正确来说，他的脑海中浮现出的全是零散画面，就像一场毫无逻辑的梦境，他根本无法将它们拼凑出全貌。

不，不应该是这样，彼得终于感到有哪里不太对劲。他依稀记得自己昨天在露营区游客临时筹组的营火晚会上，被气氛渲染情不自禁地喝了酒，但也不致於宿醉严重到这种全身酸软无力的状态，更何况他看过托尼与他友伴们在派对隔天来学校时精神萎靡的宿醉模样，即使脚步虚浮他们也可以互相嘲笑对方前一天喝醉时的各种丑态。也就是说，在喝到醉死不醒人事前他们的记忆是完整的，跟他这种无法连贯记忆的表现完全不同。

外头不客气的拍门声与叫嚣把彼得从沉思中吓回神，在一阵骂咧咧的抱怨中一边道歉，低著头踉踉跄跄离开淋浴间。

 

一开始他们只是在玩个无伤大雅的小游戏。

醉鬼的节目里没有真心话这个环节，他们直接跳到各种恶俗的玩笑上，比如让两个死对头穿着美式足球的装备紧紧相拥舌吻两分钟，或者让旁边的女孩脱下一只漆皮高跟鞋喝掉里头的酒；Peter只喝了一罐啤酒，铝罐的，他喝出了一点金属味，但体内挥发的酒精让他只是醺醺然地看着面前的群像剧傻笑，直到最后一次空洞洞的瓶口朝他打招呼：It's your turn.  
Peter在同伴鼓譟中套进一件拥有者不明的雪纺洋装，裙摆在Peter膝盖上来回摆动，勘勘遮住他那件脱线的四角裤，好在那群小混帐没有丧心病狂到脱下他最后一件贴身衣裤套上蕾丝内裤的程度，女孩们看不过他把一件好好的洋装穿成窗帘布，围上来替他整理外观。Peter没有被女孩簇拥的经验，贴着手臂的软肉还有混著廉价甜腻香水味的呼吸都令他无所适从，但他又不敢随便乱动，怕女孩们对彼此间小小的肌肤碰触感到不愉快，於是只能眼睁睁看她们把自己当成一尊重回童年的洋娃娃。  
他被捧住脸并被要求闭上眼，软刷一下下刷过眼皮弄得他发痒，眼球不受控地在底下震颤著；耳边传来细碎的窃笑声与惊呼，Peter听得不是很清楚，忽然就有只手捏住他的下巴强迫他抬头，＂別动，放轻松。她们不会把刷子捅进你眼里。＂再说了，画歪就不好看。那个人这么说。Peter咬住口腔里的软肉，想要抿起唇，他生气或紧张的时候都会忍不住这么做，痛与压迫感能让他更好要求自己必须镇定下来。然后那只手放开他，又有女孩接着让他噘起嘴，黏稠湿滑的液体随着滚动的棒子在他唇上推展开来，各式各样的化妆品味道顿时混杂在一块儿，Peter不是很习惯，他想要睁开眼被制止住。有人梳开他抹著发蜡后梳的头发，梳顺后又为他套上网子，Peter猜她们要给他戴上假发。  
等到Peter被允许睁开眼，颤巍巍地眨著被接长的假睫毛準备要看自己被画成什么俗艷夸张的打扮，却被镜子里的女孩吓了一跳。后头人七手八脚扶著他的腰又扶正他的假发。Peter认不出那个胸前垂著两绺栗子色长发的人是谁，但他一眨眼，那人也跟著眨眼，他吃惊地张着嘴，像从水缸里的金鱼嘴巴开开阖阖，声音全融进水里，听不到一字半句。他还讶异于下巴上的那颗痣竟然没被粉底或其他Peter说不出的东西盖过，或者有，他凑近镜子看，发现原来是那颗痣被人拿着棕色的笔勾勒得更明显了。傻里傻气的样子逗得周围友伴们发出哄笑声，Peter惯於站在人群的边际线上，被带进那阵笑声的漩涡里让他跟被女孩们包围一样不自在。

人群里有个声音起哄说就让新出炉的小甜心为我们献上一支舞做为今夜的句号吧，旁边又有个声音说他现在醉得连句号都不会拼写了吧。  
彼时Peter正努力克制自己的力气，仔细在推搡间不要伤到那个缠著他穿不合脚高跟鞋的女孩，对方也是醉得糊涂，脱下自己的高跟鞋就坚持要Peter踢掉他原先穿的凉鞋改穿她的。Peter最后踩在被夜露浸润的草地上坚持不穿那双小巧的高跟鞋，这已经是他与醉鬼交涉后的底线了。草叶争先恐后从他的趾缝间冒头，搔刮著隐密而格外柔嫩的皮肤，冷风从裙下灌入，寒冷使他竖起稀疏的汗毛，皮肤跟著激出一片片疙瘩。他被拉进一个怀抱的时候只感到天旋地转，而在那阵晕眩里有人握住他的手与腰摆出慢舞的姿态，使他不致摔倒在地。耳边是轻快的乡村音乐，然而Peter却被带着在原地慢慢打转，摇晃身体。越滑稽的事物在酒鬼眼里越正常不过，於是人们接二连三加入他们各自跳起喜欢的舞步，Peter还没来得及抬头看到底是谁拉着他，就发现他们的脚步已经不知不觉离开人群。

＂借酒装疯逃离那群人的魔爪没这么难吧。＂拉着他的人走在前头，声音轻飘飘地落在后头，Peter耳里。＂穿裙子就算了，居然还乖乖地被上了妆，真搞不懂你在想什么，难道你成天盯着女孩子出神不是对她们有兴趣而是想变成她们吗？＂  
酒能乱性这句话不是没有道理的，至少对酒量不好的人来说，只要一罐啤酒就能让他做出平常不会做的事，譬如用力甩开对方的手，用手背抹掉停不下来的眼泪，嚷嚷著＂对女孩子有兴趣的人明明是你Tony Stark才对吧＂。  
Tony哈了一声走过来要拽他，但Peter跟一只小牛犊似动也不动。事实上他连脾气都像只憨实的牛，平常看起来挺好说话，可他不想做的事就连May来哄都说不动他，何况他力气出了名的大，就算是天天下课后泡在拳击场揍沙包的Tony也很少能在扳手腕这个项目上赢过他。  
＂我假设你还记得，之前你输了路上那个打赌，而你答应我要做一件事。＂Tony冷淡地说完就察觉手里抗拒的力道放轻了，接下来他有如一名狱卒，押送犯人的方式是握着犯人的手腕，不论犯人脚步有多沉重，他的目的只有一个：将犯人押送至他归属的囚笼里。  
说起来Peter只是怔愣於Tony用这种口气跟他说话的事实，酒精让他的思考变得迟缓，但大脑仍然很快发送出以下讯息：这种口气大多时候被Tony运用在对某些人事物不耐烦更懒得做表面工夫敷衍过去的场合，在Peter不被酒精淹没的记忆里Tony一旦这么说话，便往往伴随心碎与哭泣。譬如总有女孩想趁着他们等待实验结果的途中敲响实验室的门，支支吾吾地向Tony告白并请求交往，＂谢谢，不可能，如妳所见我很忙若没其他事那就这样了＂。  
所以这次轮到我了？Peter忍不住问自己，就连被按倒在弹性疲乏的弹簧床上也傻楞楞地没有任何反应。  
＂今晚你会是我的好女孩。＂

 

所以Tony口中的好女孩就是这样的吗？  
Peter跪趴在床上，裙子后方的拉鍊已被拉至底，露出近日吸收过多日光而浮出浅褐晒斑的背，那些晒斑细碎得像是有人在上头撒了一把炒芝麻，Tony贴在他的身上低头舔咬那些淘气的小芝麻粒，而落下的发丝像猫爪一下下轻轻搔刮Peter的背。他应该要说不的，然后用May口中一身小牛犊般的蛮力蹬翻他身上的Tony，但他们如此靠近，Peter无法克制自己的颤抖是因为紧张还是终于得偿所愿，这种比拥抱还要亲密的距离是Tony的鼻息吹拂在他背上那条蜿蜒成一条轻巧弧线的脊梁骨，而唇吻游移在凹陷处。  
Tony将一条手臂横亘在他的下腹，手掌只消一拢便隔着一层薄薄雪纺裙将那团软绵绵的东西包覆在掌心里，称重似地捏了两下，Peter咬著下唇将惊叫锁在嘴里。

＂你喝得太醉了，这里毫无反应。＂Tony的话听起来有些埋怨，但很快他又笑出来，舔了舔后腰微微凸起一小块硬骨，再更往下一点就是Peter的四角裤腰，＂好女孩可不会穿这种宽大的内裤。＂  
是不是随时都準备好让人从裤脚里探进去摸你？Tony问他。Peter连呼吸声都透出颤抖的音节，带着喝醉后浓浓的鼻音说不。他不是女孩，也不是Tony的好女孩，也不是随时等着人摸的坏女孩。不管他是不是，Tony的手都已经揭开雪纺裙，从他说方便让人抚摸的宽松裤脚里探入，Peter的体毛稀疏，大腿无论内外侧皆是一片光滑柔软，紧张加上被粗糙的掌面来回摩娑让他跪著的腿脚不由自主地发软，Tony不耐烦用一条手臂支撑他的重量，干脆让他转过来，仰躺在床上，那只手掌还在四角裤里，被他的臀肉挤压进床铺里。  
Peter脸上汗湿的头发被拨开，那只手就停留在他的额上，＂你这样比平常抹发油的样子更好看。＂接着阴影盖了下来，他们交换起夹裹浓厚酒味的吻，Peter嘴里的是啤酒花发酵的质朴，而Tony则是冷硬呛辣的伏特加，那让Peter的脸更加潮红，他差点要喘不过气，直到Tony咬著他的鼻头让他別忘记自己还有个鼻子可以呼吸。Peter模模糊糊地想原来他还有自己，还不是一团任人玩弄的软泥，但这个想法很快在四角裤被剥下而他被含住后打散。  
响亮的吸吮声让Peter羞耻得不得了，他能感受到自己被温软湿热口腔包裹挤压，灵活的舌尖甚至在他的顶端打转，他想要抓着点什么，低下头只看到雪纺纱下不断起伏的隆起，那是Tony，他闭上眼仰高下巴，张开嘴急促呼吸，却忍不住发出与之同样响亮的呻吟声，他都不晓得自己在叫著什么了，是说不要、放开他还是用力一点，或者他只是叫著Tony的名字，一如既往地，只有Tony。

Peter最终仍然没有完全勃起，半硬的阴茎可怜地抵著雪纺纱，在上头洇晕出一块水渍，有他自己泌出的液体与Tony的唾液，但没有精液。Tony舔著他的喉结，又隔着雪纺纱将那具半勃的阴茎握在手里，雪纺纱的纹路将他刮得有些刺痛，但又有著不一样的快感，Peter忍不住在Tony的手中挺起腰方便他为自己手淫。Tony惩罚似地咬了他正在舔弄的喉结，但没有因此停下动作，纵容地让Peter把自己当成自慰的器物，反正他知道Peter是不可能靠此就得到高潮的。他已经宣告过了，今天他的床上只有一个好女孩，他要插入他，教他知道唯有这样才能让他得到真正的高潮。  
Tony摸出保险套，两个，或许这样还不大够，但耐心点扩张应该没问题的。  
他要求Peter抱住自己两条腿，Peter试了好几次，不是手不受控地滑下，就是腿张得不够开，就像一个真正的羞赧的好女孩，矜持含蓄地并拢大腿。已经为自己套上保险套的Tony放弃让小醉鬼帮帮他的打算，他挤出保险套包装里的润滑液，抬起Peter的一条腿掛到肩上，雪纺裙因此掀到Peter的腰际，不著寸缕的下身就在他的眼里一览无遗，他抓住Peter用以遮掩目光的双手，让Peter不得不看着他展示那只沾满润滑液的湿淋淋的手，然后刺入那个未被造访的祕处。一开始Peter还不适应后穴被异物探入，在Tony的手底下挣扎，但那只让Tony的手指更加深入，Tony亲吻他，放松他的戒心与身体，用舌头描绘架在他肩上修长结实却不显得坚硬的小腿线条，让Peter从阴茎汨出更多的汁液，打湿底下的体毛、睾丸，沿着会阴滴到Tony的手上，令润滑液不再只是单纯的润滑液，而在第三根手指加入后，已经适应被手指玩弄的Peter发出一声高亢的喘息，他向Tony眨著湿润的眼做出无言的请求。Tony抽出手指，扶著自己已经硬到不行的阴茎，在Peter咬著手指的忍耐下，直到他完全埋入Peter的身体，才低下头抵著Peter早就汗湿的额头磨蹭他的鼻尖，亲暱地说你果然是我的好女孩儿。那个称呼让Peter忍不住夹紧他，突如其来的收缩让饶是已有性经验的Tony也免不了差点就射精。Tony恼怒地掐了Peter的臀肉，力道大得并不怕在那上头留下瘀痕，而后捧著Peter的屁股，重重抽插起来。  
Peter的腿从Tony肩膀滑落，他就像个真正无助的女孩被Tony带着在欲望的浪潮里沉溺，他想要摸摸自己的阴茎，即使不能射精好歹也有些快感，但Tony不准他这么做。  
＂你该摸的地方在这儿。＂Tony的胯部紧紧抵著他的臀，这样才空得出手教Peter怎么揉捏自己的胸，拉扯那两颗小小的被布料磨得发疼的乳头，Peter已经没有其他想法，Tony怎么教他他就怎么做，即使没有任何快感，他仍在Tony赞赏的笑容下把自己的乳头玩弄得红肿硬挺，只消稍稍一拂过便忍不住因疼痛而微微颤抖。  
湿黏的液体一直从他们相连的地方流下，但已经被操软的肉穴仍然湿润紧致。Tony退出来后，Peter看到他将保险套从阴茎上褪下，里头承装乳白色的精液，Tony将那个已经无用的保险套打了个结，旋即又套上另一个，但他暂时没有再来一回的打算，只是架起Peter让他张开双腿坐在自己腿上，他们交换了无数与下身同样湿黏的吻，两根阴茎就抵在他们腿间互相摩擦，然后Tony又让他转身贴着水泥墙，乳头与阴茎贴在冰凉墙面的感觉太过刺激，Peter想往后缩却被Tony按住腰不得动弹，整个人的重心就在Tony分开他双腿间的大腿上，他再一次感觉到自己被慢慢撑开，就像是被处以穿刺之刑的犯人，直到他的臀部真正坐到Tony绷紧的大腿上，他的手被Tony按在墙上，人也被压在墙上，随着Tony一次次快速的顶弄，乳头与阴茎就被摩擦得发疼，他们已经无暇细想雪纺裙会因为这样的动作破裂或磨损，早在那之前这件裙子就成了一件无用的遮羞布，沾满他们的体液。这种禁锢住所有动作的姿势让Peter在前所未有的干高潮里近乎昏厥，他依然没有射精，但浑身虚脱无力，只能任由Tony摆布而发出低泣，直到最后Tony抽出在他体内肆虐的凶器，抽掉那层薄薄的橡胶套，快速撸动几下后射在他的腰臀上，乳白色的精液沿着他的臀线滑过那处被玩弄得艷红的穴肉，滴到床单上。

Peter失去Tony的支撑，只能瘫软在床上喘息，高潮余韵让他身体仍微微抽搐。Tony侧躺在他背后，搂着他，亲吻他的颈侧，吸吮他的耳垂，平缓他的情绪。

 

而这便是Peter在昨晚所能想起的最后的记忆了。


	8. morning call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謹以此篇祝我們的揍我老師生日快樂。

 

 

 

昨天睡前不曉得誰忘記拉上窗簾，總之對光線敏感的托尼是首先被陽光喚醒的那個。他勉強睜開眼想看看床邊櫃上的電子鐘，結果同居人那片白花花的臂膀恰好完美遮阻他的目光，起床氣讓他想都沒想就湊上去洩憤似重重啃了一口。猶在睡夢中的同居人仍閉著眼繼續睡，唯一的反應只是皺緊眉頭，胡亂嘟嚷著托尼聽不大懂的、大概是要他別鬧之類的話。

托尼鬆口，留了個鮮明的牙印在同居人圓潤的肩頭上。他是有點不高興了，倒不是因為起床氣，而是同居人竟然對他的干擾無動於衷，四捨五入也就是對他無動於衷，這怎麼可以。

有人說怒氣與性慾偶爾會有只剩一線之隔的時候，此刻托尼對這句話格外感同身受，或許還有點男性在夜裡無處抒發的慾念被留待至早晨揮發的生理因素在。

托尼貼上同居人的後背，原先摟在對方腰際的手往上探到胸口。他的同居人儘管身材削瘦，胸前倒是有微微的起伏，介於綿軟與結實間的手感就像少女將將正要進入青春期迎接發育的胸脯，讓托尼特別喜歡揉弄那對柔韌的軟肉。

同居人曾不只一次向托尼抱怨自己真的不是女孩子，托尼再這麼揉他也不會因此多出一個罩杯來。但托尼並不以為意，他會一邊沿著那對早已被他玩弄得充血紅腫的乳頭周圍畫圈、手指時不時重重撫弄過頂端，又故意叼住被冷落的另一邊，以極慢的速度來回囓咬。同居人的驚呼裡帶著一點無法控制的鼻音，或許是因為托尼故意加重力道帶來的刺痛，也或許還有其他原因，只是當托尼往上看的時候，他的同居人已經咬住下唇，不讓那種可恥的呻吟繼續下去——如果他的同居人是清醒的話。托尼有些驚奇地發現原來他的同居人挺喜歡被玩弄乳頭，甚至會微微挺胸向他手中湊去。

托尼一隻手往下探去，拉開四角褲，從褲沿的鬆緊帶慢慢探入。他的同居人體毛少得足以讓不得不長期用蜜蠟除毛的女孩們感到嫉妒，托尼將其中一根體毛捲繞在指尖後又惡劣地用力扯下，痛楚顯然對睡夢中的人還有點作用，他的同居人因為疼痛反射性往後一縮，屁股就這麼恰巧將托尼已經完全硬起的陰莖抵在小腹前重重一蹭，托尼被他的動作刺激得罵了一句髒話，顧不得動作太大會吵醒同居人了，反正這本來就是他的本意，托尼將同居人的四角褲用力扯到大腿間，讓那對白嫩挺翹的臀部展現在托尼眼前。

托尼抽出放在枕頭下的一管潤滑劑，擠了一坨隨便抹在自己的陰莖上隨便套弄幾下後，便熟門就路地找到在那道緊緻臀縫間的窄徑入口，扶著那根濕漉漉的東西，不客氣地將圓潤碩大的頂端擠了進去。

異物入侵的不適感終於成功喚醒了托尼的同居人，但在他掙扎著要讓托尼退出前，托尼已經眼疾手快地環住他的腰，一條腿也蠻橫地擠進原本因側睡而併攏的雙腿間，陰莖順勢整根陷入溫熱的腸肉裡。

托尼！你在幹什麼！他的同居人氣急敗壞地叫他的名字，試圖掰開他的手。托尼一邊親吻早已留下牙印的肩頭，一邊低聲哄他的同居人說一次就好，早上這一發不會弄太久的，一邊開始小幅度擺動起臀部，慢慢地頂弄起因為沒有做好擴張而有些窒礙難行的窄徑。

鬼才信你的話！已經完全清醒的同居人根本不吃溫情脈脈這套，胡亂推開托尼正要往上親吻脖頸的頭，托尼被他的掙扎弄得原本消得差不多的起床氣又升了起來，直接就勢把同居人壓在身下。

彼得帕克，我怎麼不知道原來你還喜歡吃這套？托尼用身體重量緊緊壓著身下的彼得，手擠進床墊與肉體間，摸到彼得在掙扎間也完全甦醒過來的陰莖。

彼得知道自己現在完全被托尼壓制住行動，氣得只好把頭悶在枕頭裡不想對托尼的話做出任何回應。托尼察覺到彼得的拒不合作，倒也不是很在意，他把手撐在彼得身體兩側，故意像打樁似地一下比一下還要用力，簡直像是要將彼得釘在床墊裡。

彼得原本只是咬著牙關，即使沒忍住也只是在枕頭裡發出悶哼，但隨著托尼加大力道，他那根被擠壓在腹部與床舖間的陰莖也被一次次重重摩擦，根本不用加以撫摸，彼得在前後夾擊下打著哆嗦在被單上射了。

托尼被他因為到達高潮而痙攣的肉穴絞得差點也跟著射在裡頭，他從彼得的身體裡退出，把彼得翻回來與自己面對面，才看到彼得因為高潮而眼眶泛紅氤氳的眼。他低頭親了親那雙正委屈看著他的眼，又交換了一個足夠溫柔纏綿的深吻，托尼才又重新將彼得的腿架在手臂上，緩緩插入那個濕軟的窄徑。

這一次托尼便卸去先前那副和著起床氣、大有把彼得操成自己形狀的兇猛力道，改以小幅度又緩慢的抽插，照顧剛到高潮身體仍留有餘韻微微發顫的彼得。原本還有點惱怒托尼用粗暴性愛對他宣泄起床氣的彼得，對這種溫柔的性愛毫無抵抗力，他伸手環住托尼的脖子，與對方交換一個又一個的親吻，將呻吟來回渡換在他們推抵交纏的舌尖，直到最後一個深深的吸吮讓彼得再次射出來，精液把彼此的小腹、陰毛打濕，托尼也隨之退出彼得的身體，並在快速套弄幾下後，將精液射在彼得的胸腹間。

 

這種起床服務實在太糟糕了⋯⋯！

彼得一邊抱怨，抽出紙巾將自己身上濁液擦乾淨後，翻身下床將用的紙巾揉成一團丟進垃圾桶；反觀托尼只用床單隨便在身上擦幾下，就倒回床裡讓彼得幫他拉上窗簾遮住刺眼陽光。

托尼好整以暇地說：你以後要是再不拉上窗簾就睡覺，我不介意再多來幾次這種起床服務。

 

 

 

end.


End file.
